The Story of Me & Young Yakuza
by Riren18
Summary: Ketika kehidupan seorang pemuda bernama Atsushi harus 180 derajat saat pihak panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal menjualnya pada seorang yakuza muda bernama Dazai Osamu. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Atsushi bersama dengan Dazai yang merupakan seorang Yakuza?
1. A New Life With Young Yakuza

_Disclaimer : **Bungou Stray Dogs** bukan milik Riren. **The story of Me & Young Yakuza** is my original story._

 _Rate: T_

 _Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima_

 _Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime ._

 _Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more._

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu muda sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sebuah taman. Pemuda tersebut sedang menikmati creepe's kesukaannya. Saking asyiknya dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya...

"Atsushi Nakajima _kun_..."

Karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, pemuda bernama atsushi itu pun menoleh. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah seorang pemuda yang mungkin terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah mulai tertawa. Atsushi pun langsung kesal atas kelakuan pemuda tersebut yang di nilai kurang sopan. Setelah puas tertawa, pemuda tadi kembali menatap Atsushi.

"Dengarkan aku wahai Atsushi Nakajima. Sejak detik ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan aku tidak menerima protes apapun darimu. Pihak panti asuhan menjualmu padaku jika kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa aku berbicara seperti ini. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Atsushi."

"Kalau aku berkata tidak mau?"

"Aku akan membawamu dengan paksa dan jika perlu pakai kekerasan apabila kau terus melawan."

"Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Jadi kau mau menantangku?"

"Ya. Aku tidak sudi tinggal bersama dengan orang tak ku kenal."

"Baiklah. Jika itu jawabanmu maka aku tak punya pilihan selain membawamu ikut bersamaku dengan paksa."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, pemuda tersebut kini berada di belakang Atsushi dan memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras pada bagian tengkuk dan sukses membuat Atsushi pingsan tanpa sempat melawan. Pemuda itu segera menggendong Atsushi seperti tuan putri dan membawanya menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman.

"Kembali ke rumah, Rampo."

"Baiklah, Osamu _sama_."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata beriris ungu-kuning itu melihat sekitarnya setelah dirinya telah sadar sepenuhnya. Menatap setiap inchi ruangan dirinya berada sekarang. Entah kenapa terasa asing dan banyak benda yang terlihat mahal.

"Kau sudah sadar, Atsushi?"

Mendengar suara tersebut membuat Atsushi langsung merasa sedikit khawatir dan takut. Perlahan sosok dari pemilik suara itu pun berjalan mendekat ke ranjang ukuran _king size_ yang Atsushi tiduri saat dia pingsan.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu, Atsushi? Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu. Sekarang aku ada di mana?"

"Menurutmu?"

Seketika Atsushi ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke wajah pemuda yang belum dia tahu namanya itu.

"Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun, hah?. Jika ada orang yang bertanya maka kau harus menjawabnya bukan malah bertanya kembali kepada orang yang bertanya."

"Tidak seru jika aku yang menjawab. Maaf jika aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya. Namaku Dazai Osamu."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, _baka_."

"Kau tidak asyik, Atsushi. Baiklah karena aku orangnya baik hati maka aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Sekarang kau ada di dalam sebuah kamar yang tentu saja berada di rumah milikku. Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan kamarmu?"

Kedua mata Atsushi langsung membola ketika mendengar tempatnya berada sekarang. Sementara pemuda bernama Dazai itu tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi dari pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

" _Ne_... Atsushi, kau tak perlu takut padaku karena aku tidak berbuat jahat padamu. Tapi, apabila kau melawanku atau berusaha lari dariku maka aku tidak akan segan untuk bersikap kasar padamu. Oleh karena itu jadilah anak manis agar aku tidak membuatmu menangis. Apa kau mengerti?"

Seluruh tubuh Atsushi gemetar setelah Dazai berkata seperti tadi. Belum lagi tatapannya sangat menyeramkan seperti orang psikopat. Atsushi merasa hidupnya sekarang lebih buruk dari kehidupannya di panti dahulu.

"Apa kau lapar, Atsushi?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau merasa lapar, Atsushi?. Jika iya, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

 ** _GROWL..._**

Suara dari dalam perut Atsushi berbunyi nyaring seperti bel sekolah. Dazai pun tertawa keras setelah mendengar suara perut Atsushi yang kelaparan sementara Atsushi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu di balik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Perut dan mulutmu tidak sinkron, ya. Dasar _tsundere_."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_."

" _Kawaii_... rasanya aku ingin memelukmu, Atsushi _kun_."

"Dasar _hentai no baka_. Jangan memanggilku dengan _suffix_ memalukan itu."

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Atsushi _kun_. Kau membuatku tambah gemas saja padamu. Daripada kau semakin kelaparan, ayo kita segera makan. Jika kau ingin makan sesuatu tinggal bilang saja dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Perlahan Atsushi mulai tergoda dengan tawaran Dazai dan belum lagi perutnya yang tidak bisa kompromi dengan keadaan. Pada akhirnya Atsushi pun memutuskan...

"Aku ingin makan _Chazuke_."

" _Wakarimashita_. Sekarang ikut aku menuju ruang makan."

Atsushi dan Dazai pun turun dari ranjang dan pergi dari kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang makan, Atsushi melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya. Sekali lagi dia melihat begitu banyak benda-benda yang terlihat mahal.

"Oi..."

"Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih? Entah kenapa rumahmu terasa menyilaukan bagiku dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang hidup sebagai penerus keluarga _Yakuza_. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

" _ **YAKUZA**_?"

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Atsushi terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Dazai. Ternyata dia menghadapi masalah yang lebih merepotkan dan berbahaya karena kini dirinya harus tinggal bersama seorang Yakuza. Atsushi berharap bisa kabur dari sini sebelum nyawanya terancam bahaya. Tak lama keduanya sampai di ruang makan dan Dazai meminta _chef_ yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk membuat _Chazuke_ bagi Atsushi. Dazai pun memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mendekat.

"Tolong bawakan sekaleng _sake_ untukku dan segelas _ocha_ hangat untuknya."

"Baiklah, Osamu _sama_. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu pun pergi untuk mengambil apa yang di minta Dazai tadi.

"Tak ku sangka seorang _Yakuza_ bisa sopan juga."

"Tentu saja bisa karena aku bukan _Yakuza_ yang kasar dan kurang ajar pada orang lain."

" _Usotsuki_."

"Osamu _sama_ , _Chazuke_ nya sudah siap di sajikan. Silahkan di nikmati."

 _Chef_ tersebut menaruh sebuah panci berukuran sedang yang berisi _Chazuke_. Mencium wangi _Chazuke_ membuat perut Atsushi kembali berbunyi dan tak sabar untuk memakannya.

"Silahkan di nikmati, Atsushi. _Chazuke_ itu khusus untukmu. Makanlah hingga kau merasa kenyang."

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Atsushi pun mulai memakan _Chazuke_ yang merupakan makanan favoritnya ketika di panti asuhan. Matanya langsung berbinar senang ketika suapan pertama telah masuk ke dalam kerokongannya.

" _Oishii_."

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya. Aku jadi senang mendengarnya."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Jadi kau minta di temani makan, ya?. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, _baka_."

Keduanya pun makan malam bersama yang di temani candaan dari Dazai yang di balas pedas oleh Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata makanmu banyak juga."

" _Urusai_. Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memakannya?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku masih kaget jika tubuh kecilmu itu bisa makan sebanyak itu."

"Biarin."

"Dasar kau ini. Berhubung sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat. Oh, ya, mulai besok kau akan di beri pelatihan supaya bisa menjadi pendampingku yang pantas. _Oyasuminasai_ , Atsushi _kun_."

Dazai memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening dan tepukan lembut pada puncak kepala Atsushi. Butuh waktu 5 detik untuk Atsushi cerna apa yang terjadi dan tak lama terdengar suara jeritan Atsushi yang memaki-maki Dazai yang hanya di balas tawa renyah milik Dazai. Sungguh malam yang ramai di kediaman Dazai yang biasanya sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **つづく**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

 ** _Konbanwa minna san_ ^_^**

 **Perkenalkan nama saya Riren dan ini ff pertama saya di fandom ini. Jika boleh sedikit bercerita tentang alasan mengapa saya menulis ff ini yaitu karena saya jatuh cinta dengan animenya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Bungou Stray Dogs_ *rame sendiri*. Pada awalnya saya tidak tahu animenya hingga sahabat dekat saya menunjukkannya dan setelah itu saya langsung jatuh cinta sama animenya yang lucu dan seru. Selain animenya, Riren juga mendapat inspirasi dari sebuah komik shoujo yang bertemakan Yakuza karya Yu Toyota dan lagu yang berjudul Name wo Yobu yo dari Lucky Life yang tak bosan Riren dengar saat ini dan memiliki artinya yang begitu dalam bagi Riren. *jadi curcol* Riren masih baru di fandom ini jadi Riren mohon maaf apabila ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan terkesan biasa saja bagi para reader dan para senpai yang telah menulis ff di fandom ini lebih dulu dari Riren. Mungkin cukup sekian percakapan dari Riren. Mohon reviewnya ya minna san karena review dari kalian akan menjadi bahan pembelajaran bagi Riren agar bisa lebih baik lagi dalam membuat ceritanya.**

 ** _See you in the next chapter_ ^_^**

 **RIREN**


	2. A Wish From Young Yakuza

_Disclaimer: **Bungou Stray Dogs** bukan milik Riren. **The story of Me & Young Yakuza** is my original story._

 _Rate: T_

 _Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima_

 _Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime ._

 _Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more._

.

.

.

.

"Atsushi... _Asa dayo_. Bangunlah."

Tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Orang yang membangunkan pemuda yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya itu pun memiliki sebuah cara yang mungkin ampuh untuk membangunkan pemuda kecil yang malas bangun itu.

"Wah... ternyata kini Atsushi sudah menjadi _Shirayuki_ yang menunggu seorang pangeran untuk membangunkannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi pangeran itu dan memberikanmu sebuah ciuman. Bersiaplah _watashi no Shirayuki_."

" _ **IIEEEEEEEE**_!"

Segera Atsushi berguling menghindari ciuman maut dari Dazai hingga dirinya jatuh dari tepat tidur dan kepalanya sempat terhantuk pinggiran meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

" _Ittai_..."

Atsushi pun mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terhantuk pinggiran meja tadi. Dazai pun menghampiri Atsushi yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Atsushi _kun_ , _daijobu desuka_?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Gara-gara kau kepalaku jadi terhantuk meja."

"Salahmu sendiri yang bangun dengan heboh dan sulit untuk di bangunkan."

"Tapi aku tidak suka apabila kau membangunkanku dengan cara tadi. Dasar _hentai no baka_."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang kau mandi dulu setelah itu aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu dan sekalian kau sarapan."

"Bicara soal apa?"

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan setelah kau selesai mandi. Apa kau ingin ku temani mandi?"

"Tidak sudi."

"Handuk dan pakaian serta dalamannya sudah di siapkan dan di taruh di lemari kecil dalam kamar mandi."

" _Sankyu_."

" _Douita_."

Segera Atsushi pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu Dazai menunggu Atsushi hingga selesai dengan membaca buku yang di bawanya di sofa kecil yang terletak dekat pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi..."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Dazai pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang di baca olehnya. Ternyata Atsushi yang telah selesai mandi. Kini Atsushi memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi 3/4 lengannya saja dan celana yang panjangnya sama seperti lengan bajunya dan berwarna hitam. Dazai pun tersenyum melihat penampilan Atsushi yang terasa semakin imut.

" _Ne_... Atsushi, kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

" _You're so kawaii_. Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Dalam mimpimu dan sampai kapan pun aku tak sudi di peluk olehmu."

" _Hidoi_..."

" _Kimochi warui_. Katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku."

"Aku hampir lupa. Ayo, kita ke ruanganku sekalian kau sarapan di sana. Kau suka _pancake_ dengan sirup apa?"

"Sirup apa saja tak masalah."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita segera ke sana."

Dazai dan Atsushi pun pergi menuju ruangan pribadi milik Dazai. Selama perjalanan menuju ke sana tak ada yang bersuara kecuali ketika Dazai meminta seorang pelayan untuk membawakan sarapan untuk Atsushi dan sake untuk dirinya. Tak lama keduanta pun sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Dazai pun membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya yang di ikuti oleh Atsushi. Keduanya kini duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan yang di pisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil.

"Jadi... apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Kau ini _to the point_ sekali. Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik Atsushi dan kau boleh berkomentar tapi tidak boleh protes."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Sudah dengarkan saja. Cerita ini lah yang menjadi alasanmu ada di sini. Semua berawal dari keluarga besarku yang berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak dari keluarga Yakuza yang dekat dengan keluargaku. Tentu saja aku menolak karena aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Untuk menghindari hal tersebut, aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi perempuan sekaligus menjadi kekasihku hingga keluarga besarku menyerah atas perjodohan itu. Apa kau mau membantuku, Atsushi?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena memalukan dan membuatku repot."

" _Souka_. Padahal aku telah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu jika kau mau membantuku."

"Sesuatunya itu apa?"

"Katanya kau tidak mau."

"Aku akan memikirkannya jika kau mau memberitahu sesuatu itu apa."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya tapi aku ingin kau berjanji untuk membantuku. _Deal_?"

Atsushi tampak berpikir sebentar atas tawaran Dazai. Lalu Atsushi memutuskan pilihannya.

" _Deal_. Jadi apa sesuatu itu?"

"Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Apa pun yang kau minta."

"Kalau aku meminta di bebaskan dari sini?"

"Tidak dengan yang itu dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Atsushi _kun_."

"Cih..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi atau sesuatu hal yang kau inginkan? Seperti makanan atau benda."

"Tidak ada yang lain. Pilihannya biasa saja."

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang spesial dan aku yakin kau pasti suka."

"Ke mana?"

"Rahasia. Jadi, kau setuju?"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku capek berdebat denganmu."

"Akan ku artikan kau menyetujui permintaanku. Terhitung mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi kekasihku dan saatnya belajar tentang tata krama dan hal lainnya yang biasa di lakukan oleh perempuan. Aku akan menyiapkan segalanya untuk keperluanmu. Bersiaplah Atsushi."

"Ya."

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan yang di minta oleh Dazai. Atsushi tidak tahu jika di depannya telah banyak hal yang menyakitkan datang menunggunya. Tentu saja menjadi kekasih seorang Yakuza penuh dengan resiko dan bahaya walaupun hanya sebagai kekasih bohongan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu minggu lamanya, Atsushi merasa seperti berada di neraka. Setiap hari dia harus melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya tersiksa. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pegal setelah menjalani latihan sebagai kekasih Dazai yang tentunya hanya _fake_ atau bohongan. Memakai gaun dan _heels_ membuatnya sulit berjalan. Belum lagi pelajaran _attitude_ yang membuatnya hampir gila karena gurunya sangat galak sekali dan tak jarang Atsushi mendapat omelan dari guru tersebut. Atsushi juga memakai _wig_ yang sewarna dengan rambut aslinya dan sedikit _make up_ yang membuatnya benar-benar mirip perempuan.

Hari ini ada pelajaran dansa yang sangat di benci oleh Atsushi karena sangat susah. Berkali-kali di ajarkan tetapi Atsushi tetap tidak bisa berdansa dengan benar. Guru dansanya pun mulai menyerah dengan Atsushi hingga membuat Dazai ikut turun tangan dalam pelajaran dansa.

"Atsushi _sama_ , mulai hari ini saya tidak akan mengajarkan anda karena saya merasa tidak sanggup. Oleh karena itu, Osamu _sama_ yang akan mengajarkan anda berdansa."

Tak lama Dazai pun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyebalkan bagi Atsushi. Sang guru dansa Atsushi pun langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suasana hening pun tercipta hingga Dazai menyetel musik waltz untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Atsushi _kun_ , aku akan mengajarkanmu cara dansa _ala_ tuan Dazai yang hebat ini. Ayo, mendekatlah padaku biar kita bisa memulai dansanya."

Atsushi pun berjalan mendekat ke Dazai yang telah mengulurkan tangannya bagaikan pangeran dalam cerita _fairy tale_. Ragu-ragu Atsushi meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Dazai.

"Fokuskan pikiranmu dan ikuti apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Baiklah."

"Saat melangkah ke depan dan ke belakang, kau harus mengarahkan ujung kaki dan ingatlah untuk bergerak mulai dari lutu ke bawah. Lalu anggaplah pasanganmu sebagai boneka yang di gerakan oleh tali. Lemaskan saja tubuhmu supaya kau bisa mengikuti irama dan nikmati musiknya. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Ayo, kita coba."

Dazai dan Atsushi pun memulai dansa mereka. Ajaibnya Atsushi tidak menginjak kaki Dazai sama sekali dan begitu luwes mengikuti alunan musik. Keduanya pun berdansa hingga lagu selesai.

"Kau sangat cantik saat berdansa tadi, Atsushi. Sungguh membuatku ingin terus berdansa bersamamu."

"Terima kasih atas hinaannya dan aku mau istirahat. Terima kasib telah membantu dan menemani ku berdansa."

Tak lama sebuah ciuman pun mampir di pipi putih Atsushi. Ya... Dazai yang mencium pipi Atsushi. Dazai merasa gemas saat melihat Atsushi mengucapkan terima kasih dengan wajah yang imut dan pipi yang agak memerah. Setelah itu Dazai langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum _high heels_ yang di pakai Atsushi mendarat di kepalanya. Tak lama terdengar teriakan Atsushi...

" _ **HENTAI NO BAKA! DAZAI NO BAKA!**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari setelah kejadian Dazai yang mencium Atsushi di adakan sebuah pesta dansa di hotel milik salah saudara dari keluarganya Dazai. Atsushi pun di minta oleh Dazai untuk menemaninya ke pesta dansa tersebut dengan tujuan untuk mengenalkan Atsushi pada keluarganya sekaligus mengagalkan pertunangan dengan anak Yakuza lain.

Gaun lengan panjang berwarna _baby blue_ dengan aksen menumpuk pada bagian roknya. Tak lupa renda kecil dan halus berwarna putih pada bagian leher, ujung lengan, dan bagian bawah roknya. Sebuah jepitan mutiara kecil menghiasi wig yang di tata membentuk bandana yang terbuat dari kepangan rambut. Tak lupa _heels_ berwarna putih dan _make up_ natural serta _clutch_ berwarna putih gading membuat Atsushi tampak cantik dan anggun. Sementara itu Dazai memakai jas putih yang di padu dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya serta celana kain berwarna putih. Rambutnya di biarkan seperti biasa. Tak lupa sebuah dasi berwarna _light grey_ melengkapi penampilannya. Sepasang sepatu yang senada dengan jasnya telah menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

Dazai sempat terpesona pada Atsushi sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Selama perjalanan menuju tempat pesta, Atsushi merasa tak nyaman karena merasa di perhatikan terus oleh seseorang. Ya... Dazai yang sedari tadi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan tatapan mu itu?. Menjijikan tahu."

"Maafkan aku, Atsushi kun. Aku jadi terlalu melihatmu karena kau terlalu cantik malam ini."

Seketika Atsushi merasa ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Dazai barusan.

"Oh, ya, Atsushi... aku ingin kau memakai ini."

Dazai menunjukkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak.

"Cincin? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melengkapi rencana yang telah ku buat. Aku juga minta kerja samamu malam ini sebagai _lady_ yang menawan. Aku ingin bilang padamu jika kau harus berhati-hati pada mereka karena mereka sangat licik tapi tenang saja karena aku akan melindungimu dari mereka."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kemudian Dazai memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manis kiri Atsushi. Entah kenapa moment tersebut membuat Atsushi merasakan hal aneh. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat seperti saat Dazai menciun kening dan pipinya waktu itu. Atsushi pun mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Atsushi..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih telah membantuku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Ingat janjimu yang waktu itu. Awas saja bila kau ingkar."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku padamu."

Sekali lagi Atsushi merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Sepertinya tidak baik melihat Dazai yang seperti ini, lembut dan menawan yang membuat jantung Atsushi berdetak tidak normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat pesta dan turun dari mobil, Dazai langsung menyuruh Atsushi untuk menggenggam lengannya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam hotel. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruang pesta, Atsushi merasa aura di sekitarnya berbeda, serasa di tatap oleh puluhan mata dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dazai menepuk punggung tangan Atsushi pelan sebagai kode 'kau akan baik-baik saja selama bersamaku.

Atsushi merasa tenang ketika Dazai memberikan kode tersebut. Sungguh rasanya tidak nyaman jika ada di posisi Atsushi yang di pandang sinis oleh keluarga dari Dazai.

"Atsusha..."

Atsushi tidak sempat merespon panggilan Dazai karena ibu jari Dazai tiba-tiba menyapu tepi bibir bawah miliknya. Jantung Atsushi kembali berdetak tidak normal, bahkan lebih tidak normal ketika masih di mobil tadi.

"Sekarang sudah cantik. Tadi lipstikmu sedikit berantakan."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Dazai _san_."

Dazai pun tersenyum saat melihat ada rona merah di pipi putih milik Atsushi. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju orang penyelenggara pesta tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Mori Ougai _oji sama_. Terima kasih telah mengundangku ke pesta ini."

"Sama-sama, Osamu _kun_. _Oji sama_ senang karena kau mau hadir. Oh, ya, siapa yang berada di sebelahmu?"

"Oji sama perkenalkan dia adalah Atsusha Nakajima, kekasihku dan Atsusha kenalkan ini Mori Ougai oji sama, dia adalah suami dari kakak ayahku."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal anda, Mouri Ougai _sama_."

"Suatu kehormatan juga bisa berkenalan dengan nona secantik kamu, Nakajima _san_."

Paman Mori langsung menatap Dazai dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk.

"Tapi, Dazai _kun_ bukankah kau akan di tunangankan dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Yakuza lain?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan pilihan mereka dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak ku cintai. Jika aku di suruh menikah maka aku akan menikahi dia. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya Atsusha yang akan ku nikahi."

Beberapa orang langsung menatap ke arah mereka bertiga dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Dazai tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka yang berusaha mengintimidasinya karena Dazai cukup berkuasa di dunia yakuza. Tiba-tiba Kunikida Doppo, orang kepercayaan Dazai sekaligus pelayan pribadinya pun datang mendekat ketiga orang itu.

"Dazai _sama_ , para ketua lain ingin memberi salam pada anda."

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Kunikida, tolong jaga Atsusha sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Dazai pun pergi menemui para ketua _yakuza_ lainnya. Sementara itu, Atsushi merasa tidak nyaman saat Dazai tidak ada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin ke kamar mandi.

" _Ano_... Kunikida _san_ , aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Baiklah. Perlu ku temani ke sana, Atsusha _sama_?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu di sini saja. Aku akan kembali."

Atsushi pun berjalan menuju toilet yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sesampainya di depan toilet, Atsushi bingung akan masuk ke kamar mandi yang mana dan pada akhirnya dia masuk kamar mandi perempuan untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tak di inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari hal yang di lakukan dalam toilet, Atsushi pun menatap dirinya yang berada dalam cermin. Menatap dirinya yang seperti perempuan dengan gaun dan dada palsu yang di pakainya. Lalu tangannya secara tak sadar memegang bibirnya yang di sentuh Dazai tadi. Entah kenapa sentuhan itu masih terasa dan tiap kali mengingatnya mampu membuat Atsushi berdebar-debar. Atsushi tak mengerti mengapa terasa seperti ini.

Atsushi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan kejadian beberapa saat lalu dan dia pun berjalan keluar dari toilet. Sesampainya di ruangan pesta, dia tidak melihat Kunikida di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Tiba-tiba Atsushi mendengar beberapa orang menyebutnya namanya dalam pembicaraan mereka sambil berbisik-bisik dan menatap tak suka pada Atsushi.

"Jadi itu kekasih tuan Osamu? Terlihat seperti perempuan biasa, tidak ada kesan seperti kelas atas."

"Terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Pasti hanya jadi mainan bagi tuan Osamu."

"Salah paham akan arti dirinya dan dengan yakinnya dia datang ke sini. Dasar tidak tahu malu."

Atsushi sadar ucapan mereka bertujuan untuk menyakiti perasaannya. Seketika Atsushi sadar jika secara tak langsung dia membuat nama Dazai jadi ikut jelek tapi Dazai berkata akan melindunginya. Rasanya Atsushi ingin menangis dan pergi dari pesta ini namun di urungkannya saat salah satu orang berbicara padanya dengan nada bicara yang sangat sombong.

"Kasihan sekali tuan Osamu memilih perempuan sepertimu yang terlihat biasa saja dan murahan. Bagaimana nasib keluarga tuan Osamu nanti, ya?"

Atsushi langsung menatap tajam pada orang yang berbicara kasara tadi. Atsushi memberanikan diri untuk bicara demi nama baik dirinya dan juga Dazai.

"Bisakah anda menjaga ucapan anda agar tidak berkata seenaknya pada orang lain?. Belum lagi hanya bisa bicara di belakang padahal dirinya adalah _Yakuza_ yang punya moto rasa tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang. Benar-benar membuat malu nama _Yakuza_. Jika ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan padaku, bicara saja langsung dan berhenti untuk mengatakan hal jelek soal Dazai!."

Seketika orang-orang mulai ribut saat Atsushi berani membalas perkataan orang tersebut. Kunikida pun panik saat tahu orang yang jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang saat ini adalah Atsushi tapi dia tidak bisa ke tempat Atsushi berada karena terlalu banyak orang yang berkumpul di depannya.

"Cih... sombong sekali kau, perempuan murahan."

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Cerewet!"

Orang itu pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Atsushi dan dia memberi sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras pada Atsushi hingga membuatnya jatuh dan menabrak meja yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Ruam merah pun tercetak jelas di pipi Atsushi dan belum lagi rasa sakit di kepalanya setelah terhantuk meja.

Orang-orang pun hanya melihat dan tidak menolong Atsushi. Ada juga yang berteriak saat Atsushi terkena tamparan orang tadi. Hal tersebut pun membuat Dazai datang ke tempat itu karena terasa sangat ribut.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali, Kunikida? Mana Atsusha?"

Sebelum Kunikida menjawab, sepasang iris caramel milik Dazai membulat melihat Atsushi yang jatuh terduduk di dekat meja dan seorang laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terangkat. Segera Dazai berjalan ke sana dengan aura yang membuat siapapun ketakutan. Tanpa aba-aba Dazai pun menendang wajah orang tersebut hingga jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Tak cukup dengan itu, Dazai pun menginjak dada orang itu sambil tersenyum menakutkan dan memegang sebuah pisau yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Dengan suara lirih dan dingin, Dazai mulai berbicara pada orang itu.

"Francis, ketua cabang Osaka. Aku akan memberimu pilihan yang tentu saja menyenangkan bagimu."

"Eh?"

"Mulut yang telah menghina kekasihku atau tangan yang telah melukai kekasihku. Mana duluan yang ingin di potong? Aku memberimu waktu 3 detik."

"Hiiii..."

Orang-orang yang di ruangan itu tidak ada yang berani bergerak atau menolong orang itu apalagi ketika Dazai seperti ini. Bisa-bisa mereka kena sasaran juga.

"Kunikida _aniki_ , tolong hentikan Osamu _sama_!. Berbahaya jika sampai terjadi perkelahian di sini!"

"Percuma saja, Kenji. Jika dia sudah seperti itu tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya termasuk diriku."

" _Ittai_..."

Mendengar suara rintihan sakit, Kunikida langsung menghampiri Atsushi.

"Atsusha _sama_ , bagaimana luka anda?"

"Aku tidak terluka."

"Lalu noda merah di taplak meja itu?"

"Itu wine, bukan darahku. Dazai mana?"

"Soal tuan..."

Tak lama Atsushi melihat Dazai sedang bersiap mengayunkan pisau yang di pegangnya ke arah orang yang tadi menampar dirinya. Segera Atsushi mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Dazai yang sedang gelap mata. Sementara itu Dazai memulai hitungan mundurnya...

"Tiga... dua..."

Orang bernama Francis itu semakin ketakutan ketika hitungan semakin mendekati nol.

"Satu..."

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Dazai dari belakang. Seseorang yang membuat Dazai seperti ini. Ya... dia adalah Atsushi.

"Jangan, Dazai..."

"Lepaskan aku, Atsusha! Dia harus ku beri pelajaran karena berbuat kurang ajar padamu."

Atsushi tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Dazai, malah tambah mengeratkannya. Lalu perlahan-lahan kemarahan Dazai pun mereda dan Dazai menjatuhkan pisau yang di genggamnya ke lantai. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun bernafas lega karena tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah di pesta itu. Begitupula Atsushi yang langsung jatuh ke pelukan Dazai karena tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Kau benar-benar nekat, Atsusha."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Atsushi pun mengganti _dress_ nya yang terkena tumpahan wine dengan sebuah terusan sederhana tanpa lengan berwarna _baby blue_. Setelah berganti pakaian, keduanya pun berniat pulang ke rumah. Keduanya pun menunggu mobil yang menjemput mereka datang di depan _lobby_ hotel.

"Lain kali kalau ada orang seperti dia lagi, aku tak akan segan menghabisinya."

"Sudah ku bilang tadi bukan? Itu _wine_ , bukan darah!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, tetap saja dia bersalah karena melakukan kekerasan padamu, Atsushi. Mana bisa aku diam saja melihatmu di sakiti oleh orang lain."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah melindungiku tapi aku tidak ingin kau jadi terlihat seperti penjahat yang bisa membunuh orang dengan tenang."

"Lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa untuk membalasnya?"

"Cukup memaafkannya. Percuma apabila kekerasan di lawan oleh kekerasan. Berjanjilah untuk tidak seperti itu lagi, Dazai."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Tapi, lain kali aku akan melarangmu ikut bersamaku ke pesta lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama dan aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Aku juga tak ingin di benci olehmu, Atsushi _kun_."

Atsushi merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal setelah Dazai berkata seperti itu. Dazai tidak ingin di benci olehnya. Atsushi tidak mengerti hal itu.

"Kalau mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan aku sudah terbiasa sejak di panti dulu. Asal kau tahu Dazai, aku tidak selemah itu. Oleh karena itu, aku... Hatsyi!"

Atsushi pun bersin akibat udara dingin dan tiba-tiba sebuah mantel menyelimuti bahunya.

"Pakailah. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin."

"Arigatou. Tapi, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Kalau aku kedinginan, aku tinggal peluk Atsushi saja. Pasti rasanya hangat sekali. Ne, Atsushi kun, jika masih merasa kedinginan, aku bersedia memelukmu. Kemarilah."

"Si... siapa yang kedinginan, hah?"

Berlawanan dengan ucapannya, Atsushi malah semakin mengeratkan mantel milik Dazai pada tubuhnya. Dazai pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Atsushi yang _tsundere_. Tanpa aba-aba, Dazai menarik lengan Atsushi hingga tubuh Atsushi jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Atsushi yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dan tak melawan saat Dazai memeluknya dan memegang tangan kirinya.

"Ku mohon seperti ini sebentar saja."

Atsushi pun memberi anggukan kecil tanda dia setuju dengan perkataan Dazai tadi. Rasa hangat pun di rasakan oleh keduanya dan detak jantung keduanya pun terdengar seirama. Tapi, kehangatan itu harus hilang saat Kunikida dan Rampo sampai di hadapan keduanya.

Sungguh malam yang unik dan hangat...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **つづく**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

 ** _Konbanwa minna san_ ^_^**

 **Riren balik lagi nih hohoho XD *plak* . _Chapter_ selanjutnya udah _publish_ nih. Rasanya cukup pegal juga saat menulis _chapter_ ini karena Riren rasa lebih banyak dari _chapter_ sebelumnya. Riren mau berterima kasih kepada Yuchika Kissui san dan stupidjelly san yang telah memasukkan ff Riren ini ke dalam _list_ mereka *Riren benar-benar terharu T^T ***

 **Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas _review_ dan yang lainnya, Riren persembahkan _chapter_ selanjutnya bagi keduanya dan juga para _reader_ lainnya. Riren harap para _reader_ menyukai chapter ini dan memberikan _review_ baik saran atau kritikan akan Riren terima dengan senang hati.**

 **Mungkin cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Riren karena berhubung waktu sudah malam dan sebentar lagi mau sahur. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya dan semoga Riren bisa cepat _publish chapter_ selanjutnya ^_^ *kalau gak kena WB dadakan*.**

 **Oh, ya, sekedar cerita aja nih sama para _reader_. Selama menulis ff ini Riren masih di temani oleh lagu yang sama yang seperti Riren sebutkan di _chapter_ pertama pada bagian _Author Note_. Beberapa adegan dalam ff ini sengaja Riren buat mirip dengan adegan dalam manga buatan Yu Toyota dan sedikit percakapan yang hampir mirip dengan manga buatan Chie Shimada.**

 ** _Jaa matta ne, minna san... Oyasuminasai_ ^_^**

 **RIREN**


	3. Make A Promise with Young Yakuza

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. The story of Me & Young Yakuza is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime .

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kediaman keluarga Osamu terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. Sang pemilik rumah pun sedang menikmati afternoon tea nya bersama pemuda mungil yang kini memasang wajah cemberut. Ya... Atsushi kesal karena Dazai belum juga mengajaknya ke tempat yang sudah di janjikan.

"Hei, Dazai..."

"Nani?"

"Apa kau tak melupakan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu?"

"Kau ini jangan berlagak tidak tahu. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Kalau kau memberitahuku mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Jangan marah begitu, Atsushi kun. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jika aku boleh menebak pasti kau ingin menagih janjiku, ya?"

"Memangnya apalagi, hah?"

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kita akan ke sana. Persiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok karena kita akan bermalam di sana."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kita akan ke mana?"

"Rahasia tapi aku jamin kau pasti suka apabila pergi ke sana."

"Dasar pelit."

"Ne, Atsushi kun, apa kau ingin belajar menembak?"

"Menembak apa?"

"Menembak hatiku dengan cintamu."

Sebuah cubitan maut dari Atsushi di layangkan ke pinggang Dazai. Bukannya kesakitan tapi Dazai malah tertawa. Dazai melihat jika wajah Atsushi memerah karena gombalannya tadi.

"Baka."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja latihan menembak sungguhan untuk alat bela diri saat menghadapi musuh. Apa kau mau belajar menembak, Atsushi kun?"

"Boleh saja tapi aku saja belum pernah memegang pistol."

"Soal itu nanti akan ku ajarkan mulai dari cara memegang hingga cara menembakkannya. Kapan kau mau latihannya?"

"Apa boleh jika sekarang?. Jujur aku penasaran dan tidak sabar."

"Tak ku sangka. Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita ke tempat latihan menembaknya."

Dazai pun menarik tangan Atsushi dan menggandengnya sepanjang perjalanan mulai dari taman mereka minum teh hingga di depan pintu ruang latiham menembak. Ruangan untuk latihan menembak berada di bawah tanah dengan tujuan agar suara tembakan tidak mengganggu kegiatan yang lain.

Bising dan membuat telinga sakit. Itulah yang Atsushi rasakan saat memasuki ruangan itu bersama Dazai. Beberapa anak buah Dazai sedang latihan menembak dengan berbagai macam pistol mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga yang berukuran agak besar. Hal tersebut membuat Atsushi semakin penasaran ingin mencobanya.

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu, aku rasa kau tak sabar untuk mencobanya. Benarkan, Atsushi kun?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau segera di mulai?"

"Baiklah. Dasar tidak sabaran."

Dazai mengambil sebuah 2 pistol berukuran kecil dan memberikan 1 pistol pada Atsushi. Mata Atsushi semakin berbinar senang saat pistol yang di berikan Dazai kini berada di tangannya.

"Atsushi kun, perhatikan aku baik-baik. Luruskan lenganmu dan fokuskan pengelihatan dan pikiranmu pada target. Setelah itu tarik pelatuknya dan target pun terkena sasaran. Satu lagi, ku sarankan kau memegangnya dengan kedua tangan agar kau tidak terlempar ke belakang. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Sedikit. Tapi, aku akan mencobanya, apa boleh?"

"Tentu. Tapi, sebelum itu kau pakai penutup telinga karena agar telingamu tidak berdenging."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Setelah memakai penutup telinga, Atsushi mulai mencoba apa yang di terangkan oleh Dazai tadi. Atsushi pun meluruskan kedua lengannya dan mulai memfokuskan pengelihatan dan pikirannya pada target. Atsushi pun mulai menekan pelatuknya dan...

DOR...

Satu tembakan berhasil mengenai sasaran tepat di tengah. Dazai dan beberapa anak buahnya pun tercengang melihat kemapuan Atsushi yang tak terduga itu. Sementara itu, Atsushi pun merasa senang saat berhasil mengenai sasaran tepat di tengah.

"Aku hebat kan, Dazai?"

Dazai dan yang lain segera tersadar setelah Atsushi berbicara pada mereka.

"Ya. Kau hebat, Atsushi kun. Tapi, itu baru dasarnya karena sasarannya itu berupa benda mati dan tidak bergerak. Menembak target yang bergerak tidak semudah ini terutama menembak musuh."

"Iya, juga ya. Maukah kau mengajarkanku menembak sasaran yang bergerak?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa karena kau masih belum ahli dalam hal itu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku gimana?"

"Soal itu kau tenang saja karena aku akan datang menolongmu, Atsushi kun. Tidak peduli seberapa berbahaya tempat tersebut, aku akan tetap datang untuk menjemputmu pulang."

Atsushi kembali merasa jantungnya berdetak abnormal seperti waktu di pesta. Tiap kali Dazai seperti ini jantung Atsushi pun berdetak abnormal. Atsushi masih belum mengerti alasannya mengapa detak jantungnya selalu tak beraturan tiap Dazai berkata manis dan lembut seperti tadi.

"Usotsuki. Dasar baka no hentai."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kalau kau tak percaya bagaimana kalau kita buat janji jari kelingking?"

"Kau tak sadar umur, huh? Itu kan janji yang biasa di lakukan oleh anak kecil."

"Atsushi kun tidak tahu jika di keluarga ku ada tradisi seperti itu dan bisa di lakukan oleh anak kecil hingga orang dewasa."

"Tradisi yang lucu tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya terutama denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku malas melakukannya."

"Hidoi yo, Atsushi kun."

"Aku mau mandi. Terima kasih telah mengajariku menembak, Dazai."

"Sama-sama. Kau mau ku temani mandi, Atsushi kun?"

Atsushi pun memberikan jawaban berupa melemparkan pistol yang di pegangnya sejak latihan tepat ke wajah Dazai yang berharap Atsushi menyetujui usulannya.

"Dalam mimpimu, baka no hentai."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Dazai pun memenuhi janjinya pada Atsushi. Tepat pada pukul 9 pagi, keduanya pun berangkat menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Dazai yang di kemudikan oleh Kunikida. Selama perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara hingga Kunikida mengajak mereka untuk bicara.

"Dazai sama, tujuan kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke taman hiburan Yokohama. Setelah itu kita akan menginap di villa yang berada di Yokohama."

"Baiklah."

"Yokohama?"

"Kau tidak suka ke sana, Atsushi kun?"

"Bukannya tidak suka tapi aku belum pernah ke sana."

"Jadi ini pertama kali kau pergi ke sana?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Dulu aku tak pernah ke mana-mana karena pihak panti tidak pernah membiarkan anak-anak panti bermain di luar lingkungan panti."

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya. Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana setelah kau keluar dari panti?"

"Jika di tanya soal itu, aku merasa sedih sekaligus senang. Sedihnya karena aku harus berpisah dengan teman-teman dan adik-adik yang ada di panti dan aku merasa senang karena bisa bebas dari panti serta menikmati dunia luar. Namun, aku merasa berdosa karena aku sendiri yang menikmati dunia luar sementara teman-temanku dan adik-adik panti masih tinggal di sana."

"Jika aku boleh tahu, bagaimana pihak panti memperlakukan anak asuhnya?"

"Pada awalnya mereka sangat baik merawat kami. Tapi, 5 tahun belakangan sikap mereka berubah menjadi berbanding terbalik. Mereka membatasi kami, mulai dari jatah makan sampai bersosialisasi denga orang luar. Jika ada yang berbuat salah, mereka tak segan memberikan hukuman yang cukup menyakitkan. Aku pernah mendapat tamparan karena berani membalas perkataan mereka yang tidak benar. Itu terjadi saat usia ku 10 tahun. Ah... maaf aku jadi menceritakan hal yang tidak penting."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Atsushi. Oh, ya, sepertinya aku punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan teman-temanmu di panti."

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan membeli pantimu dan nanti yang mengurus panti itu adalah aku dan kau. Apa kau setuju?"

Atsushi melebarkan pupil matanya dan menatap tak percaya atas perkataan Dazai barusan. Tapi, Atsushi tidak ingin merepotkan Dazai lebih dari ini namun di sisi lain Atsushi ingin teman-temannya selamat dan bisa hidup bebas.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Sungguh aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini tapi di sisi lain aku ingin teman-temanku bisa hidup bebas dan bahagia. Menurutmu aku harus menjawab apa, Dazai?"

"Atsushi... aku tak pernah merasa di repotkan olehmu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa senang dengan membeli panti itu dan membebaskan teman-temanmu dari pihak panti. Aku mohon izin darimu untuk melakukannya, Atsushi. Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku juga."

Seketika Atsushi merasa matanya panas dan perlahan setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dazai pun panik melihat Atsushi yang tiba-tiba menangis dan mencoba membawa Atsushi dalam pelukannya. Seketika tangis Atsushi pecah karena luapan emosi dalam hatinya membuat dirinya menangis. Rasa rindu akan sahabatnya di panti ikut menjadi penyebab dirinya menangis.

Dazai hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Atsushi, memberi ketenangan. Perlahan-lahan tangis Atsushi mereda dan tertidur dalam pelukan Dazai akibat kelelahan menangis. Dengan perlahan, Dazai pun mengurai pelukannya pada Atsushi dan mengubah posisi Atsushi menjadi tidur di pangkuannya. Tanpa Atsushi sadari, sepasang mata Dazai menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kunikida, kita istirahat dulu di villa dan besok baru ke taman hiburannya. Maaf membuatmu merasa risih dengan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa, Dazai sama. Tapi, saya tidak menyangka jika Atsushi sama memiliki masa lalu yang kurang menyenangkan."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Tapi, mulai saat ini akan ku pastikan dia tidak akan hidup seperti itu lagi. Untuk yang tadi, ku mohon rahasiakan dari yang lain."

"Saya mengerti, Dazai sama. Lebih baik anda istirahat saja dulu. Jika sudah sampai akan saya bangunkan."

"Baiklah."

Tak lama Dazai pun memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Atsushi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shi... Atsushi... ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Perlahan kelopak mata Atsushi membuka dan dia pun melihat Dazai sedang tersenyum padanya. Tak lama Atsushi menyadari posisinya sekarang dan secara tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba membuatnya dahinya harus bertabrakan dengan dahi Dazai yang berada di atasnya. Keduanya pun berteriak kesakitan secara bersamaan.

"Ittai..."

"Gomenasai, Dazai. Daijobu desuka?"

"Daijobu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Tapi, lain kali jangan bangun secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

"Ya. Maaf tadi aku kaget karena tanpa sadar aku malah tidur di pangkuanmu."

"Aku yang memposisikanmu jadi tidur di pangkuanku. Sehabis menangis tadi kau langsung tertidur. Ne, Atsushi, kau tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu saat tidur sangat imut. Bahkan aku sampai memotretnya dan ku jadikan wallpaper."

"HAPUS FOTO ITU SEKARANG! KALAU TIDAK AKU AK..."

"Usodakedo."

Tak lama sebuah jitakan pun di layangkan oleh Atsushi dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Dazai. Seketika Dazai merasa rasa pusingnya semakin bertambah sejak dahinya berbenturan dengan dahi Atsushi.

"Ittai yo, Atsushi kun."

"Tidak peduli."

"Hidoi yo."

Atsushi pun menoleh ke arah lain dan membuat Dazai semakin pundung. Atsushi kalau sudah seperti ini membuat Dazai harus segera meminta maaf jika tidak ingin di hiraukan oleh Atsushi.

"Maafkan aku, Atsushi. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Ya. Ku maafkan tapi lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi. Oh, ya, sekarang kita ada di mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari mobil dahulu?"

"Ok."

Keduanya pun keluar dari mobil dan seketika mata mereka di manjakan oleh pemandangan pepohonan yang hijau. Udara sejuk dan agak terasa dingin pun menyapu kulit wajah mereka. Rasanya terasa segar dan bersih.

Atsushi tercenggang saat melihat bangunan megah berada tepat di depannya. Segera dia melirik ke arah Dazai, meminta penjelasan lewat tatapannya.

"Ini villa milik keluargaku. Maaf jika aku mengubah rencananya. Aku rasa kau butuh menenangkan diri dulu."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, tadi kau bilang ini villa?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ku rasa villa ini terlalu besar untuk di bilang villa."

"Bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk ke dalam?"

"Baiklah. Ayo, masuk."

Setelah masuk ke dalam villa, Atsushi kembali terkesan akan segala yang berhubungan dengan Dazai dan keluarganya. Tempat tinggal dan hal lainnya membuat Atsushi merasa hidup bagai di negeri dongeng tapi bedanya bukan pangeran yang menjadi pemeran utama melainkan seorang yakuza muda bernama Dazai Osamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atsushi kun..."

"Nani?"

"Aku ingin bercerita. Apa kau ingin mendengarkannya?"

"Akan ku dengarkan."

"Ini tentang masa kecilku. Seperti yang kau tahu hidupku dari luar terlihat menyenangkan karena kekayaan keluargaku yang berlimpah. Tapi, di balik semua itu aku tidak merasakan kebahagiaan. Semua terasa hampa dan kosong. Aku pun hidup sebagai boneka bagi kedua orang tuaku. Hingga suatu hari, aku pun frustasi lalu menolak permintaan ayahku sebagai penerus keluarga. Tentu saja aku mendapat hukuman yang membuat tubuh serta wajah ku penuh luka dan kabur dari rumah. Setelah itu aku berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas di bawah guyuran hujan deras dan pada akhirnya pingsan di tengah jalan. Lalu begitu tersadar aku sudah ada di kamarku. Pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan menjalankan kewajibanku hingga sekarang."

"Apa alasanmu menolak menjadi penerus?"

"Aku ingin bebas. Rasanya tidak enak dan terpenjara jika menjadi penerus. Belum lagi harus mematuhi aturan ini dan itu yang tentunya sangat merepotkan."

"Walau aku kurang mengerti tapi aku dapat merasakan penderitaanmu."

"Wah Atsushi kun perhatian sama aku. Bolehkah aku memelukmu, Atsushi kun?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Dazai pun mendapat balasan 'manis' dari Atsushi yaitu berupa cubitan maut yang membuat Dazai mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Dazai dan Atsushi pun pergi berdua saja menuju taman hiburan yang telah di janjikan oleh Dazai. Atsushi tentu merasa senang sekaligus antusias karena ini pertama kalinya pergi ke taman hiburan. Senyum pun tak pudar dari wajah Atsushi dan hal tersebut membuat Dazai merasa senang juga.

Setelah 20 menit perjalan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Dazai segera menuntun Atsushi ke dalam taman hiburan setelah membeli tiket untuk masuk. Sesampainya di dalam, Atsushi menatap takjub apa yang di lihatnya. Berbagai macam permainan yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau mau naik yang mana?"

Atsushi tampak berpikir dan melihat-lihat hingga pandangannya terhenti di wahana roller coaster.

"Aku mau naik yang seperti kereta itu."

"Sudah ku duga kau akan memilih itu. Tapi, apa kau yakin ingin naik wahana itu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut. Jangan-jangan kau yang takut, ya, Dazai?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo, kita segera ke sana."

"Ayo."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju wahana roller coaster.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Atsushi pucat setelah turun dari wahana. Ya... Atsushi merasa sangat mual setelah menaikki roller coaster. Belum lagi tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas dan pandangannya masih sedikit berputar. Dazai pun memapah Atsushi hingga kursi panjang yang dekat dengan wahana.

"Atsushi, apa masih terasa mual?"

"Ku rasa iya. Kepalaku masih terasa agak pusing."

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya. Aku mau beli minum sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Dazai pun meninggalkan Atsushi sendirian tanpa tahu ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengikuti mereka sejak keduanya masuk ke dalam taman hiburan. Perlahan tapi pasti ada beberapa langkah kaki mendekat ke arah Atsushi yang sedang duduk.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat, Atsushi pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Namun, tak lama Atsushi pun di bekap oleh seseorang dari arah belakang dan membuat Atsushi tak sadarkan diri. Atsushi pun di bawa oleh beberapa orang yang tentu saja berniat tidak baik padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dazai pun kembali ke tempat Atsushi berada tapi dia tidak melihat Atsushi di kursi panjang tersebut. Rasa panik dan khawatir langsung menyelimuti Dazai.

"Atsushi... kau di mana?. Atsushi, ku mohon jangan bercanda seperti ini. Tidak lucu, kau tahu?"

Tak ada sahutan atau jawaban. Dazai pun semakin panik. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan handphone yang di berikannya pada Atsushi memiliki GPS. Segera Dazai menelepon Kunikida untuk melacak keberadaan Atsushi melalui komputer yang terhubung dengan handphone yang di bawa Atsushi.

"Ada apa, Dazai sama?"

"Keadaan darurat. Segera lacak keberadaan Atsushi melalui komputerku yang terhubung dengan handphone yang di bawa Atsushi. Lakukan dengan segera, Kunikida."

"Baiklah, saya mengerti."

Kunikida pun segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Dazai. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kunikida pun segera memberitahu Dazai lewat telepon.

"Atsushi sama, di bawa menuju kediaman keluarga Fukuzawa."

"Fukuzawa?. Beraninya mereka. Kunikida segera lakukan persiapan untuk membalas perbuatan mereka dan menjemput Atsushi."

"Akan segera saya siapkan, Dazai sama."

"Temui aku di dekat markas mereka. Ayo beri mereka kejutan yang bagus."

"Baik, Dazai sama."

Dazai segera berlari menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Setelah sampai di parkiran, Dazai pun langsung mengendarakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang berada di atas wajar.

"Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu, Atsushi. Tunggulah."

Dazai berharap Atsushi akan baik-baik saja. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Dazai pun semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Fukuzawa yang telah berani menculik orang yang paling berharga untuk Dazai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Fukuzawa, beberapa anak buah dari Fukuzawa menjaga Atsushi yang di ikat pada sebuah kursi dan di taruh dalam sebuah kurungan yang mirip dengan sangkar untuk burung yang terbuat dari kaca. Kurungan tersebut di gantung di langit-langit ruangan. Mulutnya pun di ikat oleh kain agar tidak bisa teriak.

Ketika Atsushi membuka matanya dia langsung merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung. Sebuah suara asing pun menegurnya.

"Hei bocah kau pasti bingung ada di mana, bukan?. Sekarang kau ada di rumahku dan si tuan muda bodoh itu tak akan bisa menemukanmu. Kau akan ku jual ke pasar gelap karena kau mempunyai wajah yang lumayan menarik. Tak ku sangka akan mendapatkanmu semudah ini dari si bodoh itu. Apa kau merasa takut, bocah?"

Atsushi menatap balik Fukuzawa dengan mata yang menatap tajam, tanda dia tidak takut karena Atsushi yakin bahwa Dazai akan menolongnya walau Atsushi tidak terlalu berharap.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di buka paksa. Fukuzawa dan anak buahnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dazai dan anak buahnya telah datang untuk menyelamatkan Atsushi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Atsushi. Sekarang kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah ada di sini."

"Cih... sombong sekali kau bicara, tuan muda bodoh. Kau kira sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, hah?"

"Seorang orang tua yang berbuat tak baik pada seorang pemuda polos dan lugu dengan menculiknya dan ingin menjualnya ke pasar gelap. Apa aku benar?"

Fukuzawa pun merasa semakin kesal saat Dazai mengatainya dengan perkataan yang memang benar adanya.

"Seperti biasa mulutmu itu memang tak bisa di jaga. Aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu, tuan muda bodoh."

"Apa tawaranmu?"

"Jika bocah itu penting bagimu, aku mau kau berlutut padaku dan memohon padaku untuk melepaskannya. Apa kau setuju dengan tawaranku?. Jika tidak, maka akan ku pastikan bocah itu tidak akan selamat."

"Jadi kau ingin mengancamku dengan sandera, ya?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk bermain denganmu."

Dazai pun mulai berlutut tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah kaca yang di pecahkan dan ternyata itu adalah...

"Dazai, jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu."

Ya, Atsushi yang memecahkan kaca kurungannya setelah melepas tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan sebuah pisau kecil. Pihak keluarga Fukuzawa pun kaget dan hal tersebur di manfaatkan oleh Dazai dan anak buahnya untuk membalikan keadaan. Tak lama terjadi baku tembak antara 2 kubu. Seorang anak buah Fukuzawa pun dengan sengaja menembak rantai kurungan dengan maksud membuat kurungan tersebut jatuh bersama Atsushi di dalamnya. Tepat sebelum kurungan itu terjatuh, Atsushi pun melompat tanpa memikirkan akibatnya nanti. Atsushi pun memejamkan mata saat meloncat dari kurungan tersebut yang tingginya hampir 10 meter. Tapi, bukan rasa sakit yang di dapat setelah dia meloncat dari atas melainkan rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Ternyata Dazai menangkapnya dan menggendongnya seperti tuan putri.

"Tubuhmu terlihat kecil tapi entah kenapa lama-lama tanganku jadi pegal."

Sebuah jitakan keras di dapatkan Dazai dari Atsushi. Wajah Atsushi kini tampak kesal setelah Dazai berkata seperti itu.

"Ittai yo. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Atsushi kun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau begi-"

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan di lepaskan oleh seseorang dan tembakan tersebut mengenai bahu kiri Dazai. Atsushi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung kaget bukan main. Darah pun segera membasahi dari luka gores akibat terkena peluru yang kemudian memmbasahi kemeja dan kaus yang di pakai oleh Dazai saat di taman hiburan tadi.

Karena terlalu syok akan kejadian di depannya, Atsushi segera tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Dazai. Kunikida pun mendekati keduanya untuk membantu.

"Kunikida, bawa Atsushi ke tempat yang aman dan jaga dia dengan baik. Aku ingin membereskan masalah ini dulu."

"Saya mengerti, Dazai sama."

Kunikida pun menggendong tubuh Atsushi menuju keluar. Sementara itu Dazai pun ingin segera membereskan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang secara keseluruhan.

"Sekarang saatnya giliranku untuk menyerang. Kalian tega sekali membuat orang yang paling berharga bagiku pingsan karena melihat keadaanku. Ku pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal."

Dazai pun memulai serangannya dan tak lama terdengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari dalam ruangan yang berisikan Dazai dan Fukuzawa beserta anak buahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian tersebut, Atsushi pun membuka matanya dan rasa panik mulai menyelimuti dirinya ketika dia teringat Dazai. Tapi...

"Atsushi kun, kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar baginya, Atsushi pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dazai yang memanggilnya sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Bahumu..."

"Soal bahuku kau tidak oerlu khawatir. Hanya luka gores saja. Apa kau mau minum?"

Atsushi menganggukan kepalanya. Tak lama Dazai memberikan segelas air putih pada Atsushi. Atsushi pun meminumnya hingga setengah volume gelas.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ku rasa begitu. Dazai... maaf gara-gara aku, kau jadi terluka seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa dan kau tak perlu minta maaf. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu, Atsushi kun."

"Terima kasih, Dazai. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Soal itu sih sudah ku selesaikan secara baik-baik."

"Begitu, ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Atsushi kun, aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik hingga kau harus di culik dan mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan."

"Salahku juga karena aku terlalu lemah dan tak bisa melawan mereka. Tapi, aku tak mau di lindungi karena aku juga ingin melindungimu, Dazai. Oleh karena itu bagaimana kalau kita berdua berjanji untuk saling melindungi dengan janji jari kelingking?"

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji padamu, Atsushi."

Dazai pun mencium jari kelingking Atsushi dan hal tersebut membuat wajah Atsushi memerah.

"Wajahmu yang memerah ternyata manis juga, ya."

Atsushi langsung menarik jari kelingkingnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Baka."

"Ne, Atsushi, bolehkah aku tidur di sini bersamamu?"

"Karena kau sudah menolongku akan ku izinkan kau beristirahat di sini hanya untuk malam ini saja."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi."

Dazai langsung melompat ke kasur dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Atsushi. Lalu tak lama matanya langsung terpejam dan tertidur. Atsushi pun pasrah dan menunggu hingga Dazai tertidur dengan nyenyak. Atsushi pun mengelus pelan rambut Dazai sambil menatap Dazai lembut.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku dan terima kasih atas kebaikkanmu. Ku harap suatu hari aku bisa membalasnya. Oyasuminasai, Dazai."

Sebuah kecupan di dahi Dazai dari Atsushi mengantarkan Dazai pada mimpi indahnya. Sementara itu, Atsushi pun merasa malu sekaligus gugup atas perbuatannya sendiri. Tak lama Atsushi pun ikut berbaring di samping Dazai yang sudah tertidur lebih dulu.

Sungguh hari yang luar biasa untuk keduanya. Cerita keduanya pun terus berlanjut dan akan ada kehadiran seseorang yang membuat cerita keduanya bertambah seru dan tentunya membuat perasaan keduanya campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Konbanwa minna san ^_^

Riren balik lagi nih hehehe ^_^

Sebelumnya Riren ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri dan Riren mohon maaf pada reader san apabila Riren pernah menyakiti perasaan kalian baik yang di sengaja maupun yang tidak di sengaja.

Akhirnya chpater ketiga ini pun telah Riren selesaikan setelah 3 hari pengerjaan. Jika boleh jujur cukup susah untuk mencari ide bagi kelanjutan ceritanya agar terlihat lebih menarik. Riren sangat berterima kasih kepada para reader san yang telah membaca cerita Riren dan memberi review yang membuat Riren semakin bersemangat untuk menulis. Riren harap semoga cerita ini bisa membuat para reader san merasa terhibur. Riren mohon maaf jika update nya kelamaan T^T

Riren ingin bercerita sedikit tentang sesuatu yang kemungkinan bakal Riren jalankan yaitu setelah cerita ini habis Riren akan menulis cerita baru dengan pair Dazai X Chuuya XD dan semoga itu bisa di wujudkan jika Riren telah menemukan konsep cerita dan inspirasi yang bagus untuk pair kesukaan Riren dan AkaiYuuki27 *colek AkaiYuuki27* .

Mungkin cukup sekian dari Riren di kolom author note ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, ya. Oyasuminasai minna san ^_^

RIREN


	4. Meet With Ex-Partner of Young Yakuza

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. The story of Me & Young Yakuza is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime .

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang damai, sang tuan muda keluarga Osamu pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena handphone nya berbunyi nyaring. Ternyata ada email masuk. Dazai pun membuka email tersebut. Segera rasa kantuknya hilang setelah melihat siapa yang mengirim email tersebut.

From: Nakahara_Chuuya

To: OsamuDazai

Subject: Remember me?

Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kau dan aku tidak bertemu. Masih ingat padaku tidak?. Awas saja jika kau lupa padaku.

Hari ini aku akan berkunjung sekaligus menginap di rumahmu. Oh, ya aku dapat kabar jika kau memungut seorang bocah dari sebuah panti, apa itu benar?. Jika benar maka aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kau bisa berbuat seperti itu. Padahal dulu kau sangat kejam dengan anak kecil, contohnya si Akutagawa.

Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Dazai. Aku akan sampai rumahmu tepat pukul 10 pagi ini.

Dazai pun langsung melihat jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 pagi. Dengan terburu-buru Dazai segera bergegas pergi mandi. Dazai tak mengira jika orang itu akan kembali lagi menemuinya. Seseorang yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan begitu saja sejak saat itu. Entah bagaimana Dazai harus menghadapi orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Atsushi sedang berada di taman depan. Pemuda berambut light grey itu sedang melihat-lihat bunga dan tanaman lainnya. Saking asyiknya dia sampai menabrak orang yang ada di belakangnya. Atsushi dan orang itu pun jatuh secara bersamaan.

"Bisakah kau berjalan menggunakan matamu, hah?"

"Ma... maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang di belakangku. Apa anda tidak apa-apa, tuan?"

"Gara-gara kau pakaian ku jadi kotor."

"Maaf. Apa anda bisa berdiri?"

Atsushi pun mengulurkan tangannya pada orang tersebut tapi orang tersebut tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berdiri sendiri sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena debu.

"Chuuya..."

Atsushi mendengar suara Dazai yang mendekat ke arahnya dan orang tersebut. Atsushi mengetahui nama orang yang ada di hadapannya dan Atsushi sempat kaget jika orang tersebut lebih pendek darinya.

"Hisashiburi, Dazai."

"Hisashiburi mo, Chuuya. Kau tidak tambah tinggi, ya."

"Kau mau ku bunuh, hah?"

"Boleh saja tapi itu kalau kau bisa."

"Sialan kau, Dazai."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di dalam saja?"

"Dari tadi harusnya, baka. Kau tak tahu seluruh tubuhku sudah pegal karena terlalu lama di perjalanan. Bocah, bawakan tasku."

"Biar aku saja yang bawa tasmu, Chuuya."

"Kenapa kau yang membawanya? Bukannya dia pelayan?"

"Dia bukan pelayan. Penjelasannya akan ku jelaskan ketika di dalam nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Atsushi kun, kau ikut ke dalam juga."

"Baik."

Ketiga orang berbeda tinggi badan itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah Dazai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia ini siapamu, Dazai? Kau bilang dia bukan pelayan."

"Seperti biasa kau terlalu to the point, Chuuya. Dia adalah Atsushi Nakajima. Dia adalah calon tunanganku sekaligus orang yang kau pertanyakan di email."

Chuuya langsung menatap Atsushi dari kepala hingga kaki. Menatap dengan pandangan kurang suka dan tajam yang membuat Atsushi merinding sekaligus takut.

"Ternyata kau orangnya. Tak ku sangka kau bisa menarik perhatian Dazai. Tapi, aku ingin tahu alasanmu kenapa kau ada di sini. Ceritakan padaku, bocah."

"Soal itu aku di paksa olehnya untuk ikut ke sini."

"Begitu, ya. Kenapa kau tak menolaknya?"

"Soal itu... aku..."

"Chuuya, please stop it. Aku yang memaksanya untuk tinggal di sini. Jadi, ku harap kau tidak bertanya yang macam-macam padanya."

"Cih... tak ku sangka kau secepat itu berubah."

"Berubah sedikit tidak ada salahnya, bukan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku ingin beristirahat. Cepat tunjukkan di mana kamarku, Dazai."

"Baiklah. Ayo, ikut aku. Atsushi kun, lebih baik kau di kamar saja."

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Dazai dan Nakahara san."

Atsushi pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya terlebih dahulu yang kemudian di susul oleh Dazai dan Chuuya. Sepanjang perjalan menuju kamar, baik Dazai maupun Chuuya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara hingga Chuuya bertanya kembali pada Dazai.

"Tak ku sangka kau akan jadi selemah ini. Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu walaupun sedikit kejam tapi kau kuat."

"Sayangnya sang waktu telah mengubahku menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak peduli terlihat lemah atau kuat, yang terpenting hidupku telah damai. Lagipula kau dan aku sudah tidak dekat lagi seperti dulu. Kau juga hanya sebatas partner kerja dan sahabatku jadi ku harap kau tidak mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Jika kau berani mengusik Atsushi maka kau harus berhadapan denganku, Chuuya."

"Memang apa spesialnya dari bocah itu?"

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya dalam kata-kata. Dia sangat penting bagiku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitinya, termasuk kau juga, Chuuya."

"Tenang saja, Dazai. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya hanya saja aku ingin menguji kemampuannya dan seberapa pantas dia untuk ada di sisimu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Bertanding melawanku. Terserah mau bagaimana caranya akan ku serahkan padamu. Tapi, aku ingin kau berjanji jika dia kalah dariku maka kau harus melepaskannya. Kau setuju dengan itu, Dazai?"

"Biar ku pikirkan terlebih dahulu sekaligus aku ingin bertanya padanya bersedia atau tidak untuk melawanmu. Untuk pertandingannya mungkin aku ingin menggunakan cara yang tak biasa tapi aman bagi kalian berdua."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan kamarnya."

Chuuya langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya lalu meninggalkan Dazai seorang diri di lorong.

"Dasar Chuuya. Masih saja cemburu apabila aku dekat dengan yang lain. Padahal dari dulu aku sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Benar-benar merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Dazai memberitahukan kepada Atsushi soal pembicaraan dengan Chuuya tadi.

"Apa kau menerimanya, Atsushi kun?"

"Aku tergantung pertandingannya apa dulu. Jika menggunakan fisik, kemungkinan aku akan kalah dengan Nakahara san. Karena ku rasa dia jauh lebih kuat dariku."

"Benar juga. Walau tinggi badannya tidak seberapa, Chuuya itu master dari segala bela diri dan belum lagi kemampuan menembak dan menggunakan pisaunya sudah tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi. Berarti pertandingannya yang tidak menggunakan fisik, ya. Hmm... sepertinya aku punya ide untuk pertandingannya. Tidak akan membahayakan siapapun, baik kau maupun Chuuya."

"Ano... Nakahara san itu siapamu, Dazai?. Entah kenapa dia terlihat tidak suka saat melihatku."

"Kalau di tanya hubunganku dengan Chuuya agak sulit di jelaskan. Tapi, aku dan Chuuya sudah dekat dari kecil."

"Seperti sahabat dari kecil, ya?"

"Tidak bisa di bilang sahabat juga. Bagiku Chuuya adalah orang yang paling berarti untukku karena dia selalu ada untukku saat susah ataupun senang."

"Begitu, ya. Apa kehadiranku mengganggu kalian berdua?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku malah bersyukur dengan adanya kehadiranmu, Atsushi kun."

"Benarkah? Bukannya selama ini aku selalu membuatmu repot?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa di repotkan olehmu. Aku melakukannya karena atas keinginanku sendiri dan aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu. Bagiku kau sama dengan Chuuya, sama-sama berarti untukku."

Atsushi pun terdiam setelah mendengarkan perkataan Dazai. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa agak sakit dan sesak padahal Dazai tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya. Atsushi bingung dengan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang. Sementara itu Dazai belum sadar jika ucapannya tadi sungguh memberi pukulan telak bagi Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan pun tiba. Pertandingannya di selenggarakan di salah satu villa dekat Kyoto. Atsushi merasa gugup dan sedikit takut akan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak gugup dan takut apabila harus bertanding melawan seseorang yang luar biasa dan orang yang sangat dekat dengan Dazai.

Kunikida pun di pilih untuk menjadi MC dalam pertandingan tersebut dan Dazai sebagai juri. Chuuya dan Atsushi pun harus mendengarkan susunan acara dan peraturan pertandingan yang akan di hadapi keduanya.

"Pertandingan antara Atsushi sama dengan Nakahara sama akan terbagi menjadi 5 pertandingan yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan Dazai sama. Pertandingan tersebut terdiri dari kuis pengetahuan tentang Dazai sama, tes praktik tentang ikebana dan choyu, kemampuan fisik lewat lomba makan banyak, dan kemampuan berbicara mengenai Dazai sama. Peraturan dalam tiap pertandingan itu sama, bermain dengan jujur dan jangan sekali bermain curang. Jika melakukan kecurangan maka langsung di diskualifikasi. Apa kalian sudah siap untuk bertanding?"

"Aku siap."

"Aku juga sudah siap."

"Baiklah. Pertandingan pertama kita mulai."

Pertandingan 1 : Kuis pengetahuan tentang Dazai sama

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan pertanyaan tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Dazai sama. Nahakara sama, Atsushi sama, mohon tangannya berada di atas bel yang telah di sediakan. Tekan belnya terlebih dahulu baru menjawab. Pertanyaan pertama berapa tinggi badan dan berat badan Dazai sama?"

Chuuya pun menekan bel.

"Ya. Apa jawabannya?"

"Tinggi badan 181 cm dan berat badan 67 kg."

"Bagaimana dengan jawabannya, Dazai sama. Apakah benar?"

"Ya. Dia menjawab dengan benar."

Chuuya langsung berteriak senang sementara Atsushi hanya terdiam memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Dazai. Lagipula baru sebentar Atsushi mengenal Dazai.

"Baiklah ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa golongan darah dari Dazai sama?"

Chuuya kembali memencet bel.

"Jawabannya?"

"AB."

"Ya. Dia menjawab dengan benar."

Chuuya sudah mendapatkan 20 point sementara Atsushi masih 0 point. Tapi, Atsushi tidak pantang menyerah karena masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi.

"Ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Tanggal berapakah Dazai sama di lahirkan?"

Atsushi pun menekan bel dan mencoba menjawab.

"Apa jawaban anda, Atsushi sama?"

"Kalau tidak salah ingat tanggal 19 Juni."

"Bagaimana jawaban dari Atsushi sama?"

"Excellent."

Chuuya langsung menatap tidak suka pada Atsushi sementara Atsushi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani menatap Chuuya.

"Ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Berapa usia dari Dazai sama sekarang?"

Chuuya kembali menekan bel.

"Jawabannya?"

"22 tahun."

"Dia menjawab dengan benar."

"Baiklah. Berikutnya adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang memiliki nilai ganda. Harap tangan berada di atas bel. Pertanyaan yaitu apa hal yang di sukai dan hal yang di benci oleh Dazai sama?"

Atsushi pun menekan bel lebih cepat 1 detik sebelum Chuuya. Raut wajah kesal pun muncul di wajah Chuuya. Tapi, Chuuya mau tak mau harus menerimanya karena jika tidak maka Dazai akan melakukan sesuatu padanya jika dia berani menyakiti Atsushi.

"Silahkan jawaban anda."

"Hal yang di sukai ada kepiting, sake, suicide, dan ajinomoto. Lalu hal yang tidak di sukainya adalah anjing dan... Nakahara san."

Dazai pun terkejut ketika Atsushi menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan jawaban yang sempurna. Dazai tak menyangka jika Atsushi diam-diam memperhatikannya. Begitupula dengan Chuuya yang juga terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Atsushi.

"Dazai sama, bagaimana jawabannya?"

"Perfect. Good job, Atsushi kun."

Pertandingan pertama pun di menangkan oleh Atsushi. Chuuya pun bertekad untuk tidak kalah melawan Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan 2 dan 3 di menangkan dengan mudah oleh Chuuya. Tentu saja Chuuya menang dengan mudah karena dia di didik dari keluarga yang sama dengan Dazai. Sementara Atsushi sudah merasa tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan 2 pertandingan tadi. Berikutnya adalah pertandingan terakhir tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah kejadian tak terduga ketika angin bertiup dengan kencang dan membuat topi yang di pakai oleh Chuuya terbawa oleh angin dan akhirnya tersangkut di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Sial... padahal topi itu sangat ku sukai. Tapi, biarkan saja nanti bisa ku beli lagi yang seperti itu."

Secara tiba-tiba Atsushi pun berlari ke pohon di mana topi Chuuya tersangkut dan mulai memanjat pohon tersebut. Chuuya dan yang lainnya pun terkejut atas tindakan Atsushi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?. Cepat turun dari pohon itu. Jangan membahayakan diri sendiri demi benda yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu."

"Tenang saja, Nakahara san. Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengambilkan topi itu. Ku rasa topi itu berharga untukmu jadi aku tak bisa diam saja. Jangan khawatir pohon ini tidak terlalu tinggi."

Chuuya pun berdecih saat Atsushi berkata yang membuatnya tidak bisa membalas perkataan bocah itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Atsushi telah mendapatkan topi milik Chuuya tapi tiba-tiba dahan yang di dudukinya mendadak patah dan membuat Atsushi harus terjun bebas menuju ke bawah. Segera Dazai menghampiri Atsushi yang terjatuh dengan raut wajah yang sangat panik. Chuuya sangat terkejut ketika melihat ekspresi Dazai yang sangat khawatir saat melihat Atsushi terjatuh.

Atsushi beruntung jatuh di atas semak-semak yang tebal tapi tangan dan kakinya terdapat luka gores akibat terkena ranting pohon. Samar-samar Atsushi dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Atsushi, daijobu desuka?"

Atsushi mencoba membuka matanya dan dia melihat Dazai dengan ekspresi panik dan ketakutan. Tangan Atsushi pun meraih pipi Dazai dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dazai. Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu. Tidak cocok untukmu. Bantu aku untuk berdiri."

Dazai pun membantu Atsushi berdiri dan memapahnya karena Atsushi belum terlalu kuat untuk berjalan sendiri. Perlahan keduanya mendekati Chuuya yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Nakahara san, maaf topinya jadi kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, bocah?"

"Aku melakukannya karena ku rasa topi itu berharga untukmu."

"Ya, kau benar. Topi ini merupakan hadiah dari mendiang kakekku."

"Begitu, ya. Syukurlah jika topi itu bisa kembali padamu."

Atsushi pun tersenyum dan membuat Dazai ikut tersenyum. Chuuya yang melihat Dazai tersenyum membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu yaitu jika Dazai tidak lagi seperti dulu. Dia sudah berubah sejak dirinya dan Dazai tak lagi bersama seperti dulu. Bocah di hadapannya inilah yang membuat Dazai menjadi seperti sekarang.

Entah kenapa Chuuya merasa kesepian sekaligus tenang setelah melihat 2 sosok di hadapannya. Chuuya merasa kesepian karena akan jarang bertemu dengan Dazai dan tenang karena dia percaya jika Atsushi akan selalu ada di sisi Dazai begitupula sebaliknya.

"Bocah, kau tahu baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Dazai panik seperti tadi dan tersenyum bahagia saat melihatmu tersenyum. Tak ku sangka bocah sepertimu bisa mengubah si bodoh ini menjadi lebih baik. Untuk pertandingannya ku rasa tidak perlu di lanjutkan karena aku mengaku kalah. Jika di lanjutkan pun, aku yakin kau yang akan menang. Mungkin lebih baik aku memperbaiki sikap ku padamu dan memulai hubungan persahabatan. Apa kau bersedia, bocah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa senang jika Nakahara san mau menjadi temanku. Tapi, jangan panggil aku bocah karena aku punya nama."

"Baiklah, Atsushi. Mulai sekarang aku titip si bodoh ini padamu, ya. Kau juga jaga baik-baik Atsushi, Dazai."

"Ya. Oh, ya, aku tidak suka kau memanggil Atsushi dengan nama kecilnya."

"Suka-suka aku. Memangnya kau siapanya, Atsushi?"

"Calon pendamping hidupnya."

"Baru calon. Itu juga kalau Atsushi mau mengakuinya."

"Diam kau, chibi."

"Berisik, suicide maniac."

Pertengkaran kedua sahabat itu pun harus terhenti saat Kunikida menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam karena cuaca mulai terlihat tidak bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian tadi, kini Atsushi sudah merasa lebih baik dan luka-lukanya pun sudah di obati oleh Yano sensei, dokter pribadi keluarga Osamu. Kini Atsushi sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di balkon. Sambil menikmati teh hangat yang di bawanya dari dapur tadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan ternyata Chuuya lah yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Atsushi?"

"Silahkan, Nakahara san."

"Terima kasih."

Chuuya pun duduk di samping Atsushi. Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada kesunyian di antara keduanya hingga Chuuta pun memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Atsushi, aku ingin bercerita. Apa kau ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tentu. Silahkan dimulai saja ceritanya, Nakahara san."

"Ini cerita tentang aku dan Dazai di masa lalu di mana aku dan dia masih berusia 5 tahun. Saat itu aku dan Dazai suka sekali bermain rumah-rumahan. Aku selalu saja kebagian peran ibu sementara Dazai selalu berperan jadi ayahnya. Kau tahu betapa lucunya Dazai saat berperan jadi ayah. Dia sok sekali tapi dia suka memelukku yang berperan jadi peran ibu dan selalu berkata semuanya baik-baik saja jika ada dia. Ku rasa saat itu aku mulai terpesona olehnya atau bisa di bilang aku menyukainya. Tanpa ku sadari perasaan itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya usiaku kini. Tapi, aku sadar jika dia hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Aku juga menyadari jika hatinya kini telah di ambil oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu tak pernah ku duga karena seseorang itu memang tak ku kenal. Walau ada sedikit rasa sakit, aku merasa tenang karena aku bisa mempercayakan seseorang itu untuk menjaga Dazai. Ku harap Dazai bahagia bersamanya. Eh... maaf aku jadi kebanyakkan cerita."

"Tak apa-apa, Nakahara san. Tapi, seseorang itu siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Seketika Chuuya ingin menabrakan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat mendengar pertanyaan Atsushi barusan. Seketika Chuuya juga merasa ikut perihatin kepada Dazai yang mempunyai calon pendamping seperti Atsushi yang polos dan agak kurang peka.

"Sseseorang itu dekat denganmu bahkan kau bisa merasakannya dalam dirimu. Jika kau ingin tahu namanya, nanti kau tanyakan saja pada Dazai. Terima kasih telah mendengar ceritaku."

"Nakahara san, aku akan merahasiakan pada Dazai san jika kau men-"

"Jika Chuuya Nakahara menyukai aku, Dazai Osamu yang tampan dan berkharisma ini."

Atsushi terkejut mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya sementara Chuuya merasa mati kutu saat mendengar suara tersebut. Ya... Dazai mendengar percakapan antara Chuuya dan Atsushi tadi. Perlahan Dazai mendekati keduanya dan hal itu membuat Chuuya semakin keringat dingin dan malu.

Tak lama Dazai kini ada di hadapan Atsushi dan Chuuya. Dazai pun berlutut di depan Chuuya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Chuyya dan menatap Chuuya dengan intens.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak peka akan perasaanmu selama ini, Chuuya. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menyukaiku bahkan sudah lama. Tapi, aku mohon maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena kini telah ada seseorang yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Atsushi, dialah orangnya. Tapi, ku harap persahabatn kita tidak berakhir karena aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai sahabat dan kau sudah seperti sauadaraku sendiri, Chuuya."

Chuuya memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali dan menatap balik Dazai sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Dazai pada tangannya.

"Aku mengerti dan kini aku merasa lega karena kau sudah tahu apa yang ku rasakan padamu. Aku juga sudah memprediksi jika kau akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban seperti itu. Soal persahabatan, kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku juga tidak ingin berkelahi dan kehilangan sahabat sepertimu yang bodoh dan kadang tak tahu malu. Aku harap kau dan Atsushi bahagia. Awas saja jika kau membuat Atsushi menangis, akan ku pastikan hidupmu tak akan tenang."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis karena aku akan terus membahagiakannya."

"Ku pegang ucapanmu. Atsushi, berhati-hatilah pada Dazai karena terkadang dia suka mesum dan melakukan hal-hal yang nakal. Jika dia membuatmu menangis, kau bisa datang kepadaku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Nakahara san."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku dulu. Silahkan untuk berduaan sampai puas."

Chuuya pun meninggalkan keduanya sambil menahan air matanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Walau menyakitkan mungkin inilah jawaban yang terbaik untuk Chuuya dan juga untuk Dazai dan Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Konbanwa minna san ^_^

Riren balik lagi nih hehehe ^_^

Tak terasa sudah 2 hari sudah berlalu sejak lebaran. Akhirnya Riren pun bisa meng-upload chapter ini. Di chapter ini Riren coba menampilkan karakter baru yaitu Chuuya Nakahara *tebar bunga*. Akhirnya bang Chuuya saya keluarkan juga di chapter ini. Jujur agak bingung mau gimana konsepnya pas masukkin bang Chuuya ke chapter ini tapi pada akhirnya selesai juga dan semoga bisa menghibur para reader san yang suka sama bang Chuuya. Riren minta maaf jika pada akhirnya bang Chuuya harus patah hati karena cintanya di tolak bang Dazai. Sebenarnya Riren maunya sih bang Dazai sama bang Chuuya *digigit Atsushi* .

Kali ini Riren tidak ingin berbicara banyak tapi Riren mohon review nya ya minna san. Terima kasih kepada para reader yang telah membaca cerita ini dan memberikan review.

Sekedar pemberitahuan mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi fict ini akan berakhir. Semoga ending ceritanya nanti bisa membuat para reader merasa puas.

See you in the next chapter ^_^

RIREN


	5. Old Student of Young Yakuza

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. The story of Me & Young Yakuza is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime .

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

"Atsushi..."

"Apa?"

"Besok kita akan menghadiri undangan pesta pernikahan dari teman lama ayahku."

"Jangan bilang aku di suruh pakai gaun lagi?"

"Tepat sekali. Kau mau kan?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau gimana?"

"Aku akan memaksamu untuk mau melakukannya."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Jadi kau menantangku, Atsushi kun?"

"Tidak juga. Baiklah, aku mau melakukannya tapi aku tak mau ada kejadian seperti itu lagi."

"Akan ku pastikan kejadian seperti itu tak terulang lagi padamu."

"Terima kasih, Dazai. Jadi... besok aku harus pakai gaun yang seperti apa?"

"Sudah ku suruh pelayan untuk menaruhnya di kamarmu. Oh, ya, nanti selama di pesta jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, ya. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa lagi dan jangan jauh-jauh dari Kunikida apabila aku sedang tak berada di sisimu. Apa kau mengerti, Atsushi kun?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Good boy."

"Tempat pestanya di selenggarakan di mana?"

"Di Nagoya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin tahu saja tempatnya di daerah mana."

"Ku kira ada apa. Ne... Atsushi kun."

"Apa?"

"Jika suatu hari aku melamarmu, apa kau mau menerima lamaran dariku?"

"Lamaran apa?"

Dazai pun hanya bisa sweatdrop saat Atsushi menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga yang terkesan sangat polos. Seketika Dazai pundung di pojokkan dan Atsushi merasa tidak enak melihat Dazai yang seperti itu. Atsushi pun mendekat pada Dazai yang sedang pundung akibat jawabannya tadi.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu. Memangnya lamaran apa, Dazai?. Jangan pundung begini, kan aku hanya bertanya. Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"

Seketika raut wajah Atsushi terlihat sedih dan membuat Dazai merasa bersalah dan ingin memeluk Atsushi. Tapi, Dazai urungkan karena dia tidak mau mendapat cubitan ganas dari Atsushi. Dazai pun berdiri dan menatap Atsushi yang 11 cm lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau mau tahu lamaran apa yang ku ajukan padamu?"

"Aku ingin tahu lamaran apa itu."

Dazai pun menundukkan wajahnya hingga sebatas telinga Atsushi. Lalu Dazai membisikkan sesuatu pada Atsushi.

"Lamaran pernikahan. Apa kau mau menerimanya, Atsushi kun?"

Dazai pun menarik diri hingga ke posisi awal dan dia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Atsushi. Kini Atsushi terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hentai no baka."

Sebuah injakkan dari Atsushi sukses mendarat di salah satu kaki Dazai dan tentunya Dazai langsung melompat kesakitan. Sementara itu Atsushi langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Dazai sendirian dengan kakinya yang masih kesakitan akibat di injak oleh Atsushi.

"Padahal aku kan serius ingin melamarnya. Sepertinya cukup sulit untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku. Ku harap kau segera membuka hatimu untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Dazai dan Atsushi pun berangkat menuju pesta pernikahan teman ayahnya Dazai.

Atsushi pun sudah dalam penyamarannya sebagai perempuan dengan menggunakan dress tanpa lengan berwarna dark white yang di padukan oleh cardigan berwarna soft pink dengan model ikat. Wig yang memiliki sama persis dengan rambut aslinya telah di model menjadi ikat setengah yang di tambah aksesoris bunga mawar putih pada bagian kuncirannya. Sepasang heels berwarna senada dengan cardigan yang dipakainya. Make up natural dan clucth berwarna senada dengan dress nya membuat tampilan Atsushi semakin cantik. Sementara itu Dazai memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam yang di padukan dengan kemeja berwarna broken white. Celana kain warna hitam dan dasi berwarna abu-abu tua membuatnya tampak cukup keren. Tak lupa rambutnya yang di tata agak klimis dan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang bicara di karenakan Atsushi masih marah pada Dazai. Kalau Atsushi sudah marah, Dazai tidak berani menegurnya karena pasti tidak di hiraukan oleh Atsushi.

"Dazai..."

Dazai merasa senang karena Atsushi memanggilnya. Segera Dazai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela mobil kepada Atsushi.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Maaf... sepertinya kemarin aku keterlaluan dan sampai menginjak kakimu. Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi, tak apa-apa karena aku juga yang salah karena telah berkata sembarangan. Maafkan aku, Atsushi."

"Kemarin aku sungguh terkejut saat kau bilang mau melamarku. Bukannya tidak mau tapi aku dan kau itu sama. Lalu tak ada gunanya juga kau menikahi ku karena aku tak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan, Dazai. Aku hanya ingin kau pikirkan kembali ucapanmu kemarin demi masa depanmu."

"Atsushi... aku tidak peduli dengan keturunan atau yang lain. Bukankah menikah dengan seseorang harus di dasarkan dengan cinta?. Aku melamarmu karena aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu alasanku, Atsushi. Apakah itu tak cukup untukmu?. Aku juga sadar kalau kita itu sama tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku yaitu tetap melamarmu tapi aku tak memaksamu untuk segera menjawabnya dan aku ingin kau tahu jika aku ingin menjalani masa depan bersamamu, Atsushi."

Seketika Atsushi merasa wajahnya mulai memanas setelah mendengar ucapan Dazai. Jika boleh jujur Atsushi perlahan-lahan membuka hatinya untuk Dazai tapi di sisi lain Atsushi tidak ingin masa depan Dazai menjadi sia-sia karena menikahi dirinya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu, Dazai?"

"Aku yakin karena aku percaya Tuhan mempertemukan kita lewat takdir yang telah di tuliskan."

"Dasar keras kepala. Aku akan memikirkannya kembali jika kau mau melamarku."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi."

"Oh, ya, aku ingin bertanya kenapa pestanya di adakan di Nagoya?"

"Karena keluarga teman lama ayahku menguasai daerah di sana dan tinggal di sana juga."

"Begitu, ya."

"Selama di sana jangan jauh-jauh dariku atau Kunikida. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami kejadian seperti di pesta waktu itu."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, jika hal yang sama terjadi lagi berjanjilah untuk menahan dirimu dan tidak melukai orang lain."

"Baiklah, aku berjanji padamu. Tak ku sangka kau perhatian padaku. Aku jadi senang."

"Urusai, hentai no baka. Sekali lagi kau seperti ini akan ku pastikan kakimu akan sakit lagi."

"Ok, aku akan diam."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 1,5 jam perjalanan, keduanya pun sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu sebuah hotel ternama di daerah Nagoya. Atsushi pun memegang lengan Dazai dengan erat saat keduanya mulai masuk ke dalam hotel. Beberapa orang menyapa Dazai dengan hormat dan memandang tajam pada Atsushi. Ada beberapa orang juga yang datang meminta anaknya di jodohkan dengan Dazai. Tapi, Dazai pun membalas dengan santai pada mereka.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya kekasih sekaligus tunangan ku. Ku harap kalian bisa bersikap sopan padanya."

Beberapa orang itu langsung menatap tajam pada Atsushi tapi Atsushi membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berkata...

"Tidak masalah. Aku percaya padamu, Dazai. Maaf, tuan-tuan, saya dan Dazai mohon undur diri karena kami berdua ingin menemui kedua mempelai. Permisi."

Atsushi pun menggenggam tangan Dazai dan membawanya pergi dari hadapan orang-orang tadi. Dazai tidak percaya jika Atsushi akan berkata seperti itu. Sebuah senyuman pun menghiasi wajah Dazai sebagai tanda dia sangat senang ketika Atsushi berkata jika dia mempercayai Dazai.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi. Aku merasa senang sekali."

"Sama-sama. Lagipula sudah wajar jika aku berkata seperti itu pada mereka. Walaupun hanya pura-pura, setidaknya kan aku tunanganmu."

"Atsushi..."

Tanpa keduanya sadari seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dan seseorang itu tak melihat ke arah depan dan terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia menabrak Dazai. Keduanya pun terjatuh sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai..."

"Kau punya mata, tidak? Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!"

"Akutagawa... apa itu kau?"

"Dazai sensei..."

Atsushi dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah dari pemuda bernama Akutagawa itu. Terlihat takut saat melihat Dazai di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki mendekati ketiga orang itu.

"Onii sama..."

Seorang anak perempuan yang memakai dress berlengan pendek berwaran red velvet. Rambut panjangnya di kuncir 1 dengan ikat rambut beraksen bunga mawar merah. Sepasang heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dan sepasang sarung tangan putih pendek yang menutupi pergelangan tangannya. Make up natural membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dan imut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyouka."

"Yokatta. Ano... maafkan onii sama ku yang telah menabrak anda tu- Dazai nii san, apa itu kau?"

"Hisashiburi, Kyouka chan. Tak terasa kau sudah jadi gadis cantik sekarang."

"Dazai nii san bisa saja. Siapa yang ada di sampingmu itu?. Perkenalkan padaku dan nii sama."

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Atsusha, kekasih sekaligus tunanganku. Atsusha, perkenalkan ini Kyouka Ryuunosuke dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, anak dari teman lama ayahku dan aku dulu pernah menjadi sensei dari Akutagawa."

"Salam kenal, Ryuunosuke san."

"Salam kenal juga, Atsusha. Panggil aku Kyouka saja, ya."

"Baiklah, Kyouka."

"Ne, Atsusha bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua ke dalam?. Aku ingin berbicara banyak padamu supaya kita berdua lebih akrab."

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa-apa, Atsusha. Lebih baik anak perempuan berkumpul dengan anak perempuan juga. Biar aku dan Akutagawa berbicara sebentar untuk melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ya, kan, Akutagawa kun?"

"I... Iya."

"Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa aku ada di bagian minuman, ya."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Kyouka dan Atsushi pun pergi bersama menuju taman hotel. Keduanya pun duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di dalam gazebo.

"Atsushi kun, tak ku sangka kau punya hobi yang unik ini. Lama tak jumpa, ya, Atsushi. Tak ku sangka kau kini tinggal dengan Dazai nii san."

"Ketahuan, ya?. Dazai menyuruhku memakai ini untuk keamananku. Sudah lama ya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Kau sudah jadi gadis cantik, Kyouka."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi."

Kyouka dan Atsushi pernah bertemu satu kali sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu di panti asuhan tempat Atsushi tinggal. Waktu itu paman dan bibi Kyouka berniat mengadopsi salah satu anak dari panti tersebut dan mengajak Kyouka ke sana. Lalu secara tak sengaja mereka bertemu dan berbicara tentang banyak hal yang membuat mereka akrab dalam sekejap. Kyouka yang di kenal sebagai anak yang tenang dan pendiam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih ceria dan terbuka sejak bertemu dengan Atsushi. Tapi, pertemuan mereka sangat singkat dan keduanya harus terpisah karema Kyouka harus pulang bersama paman dam bibinya. Lalu keduanya berjanji untuk bertemu lagi walau tidak tahu itu kapan. Kira-kira itulah sekilas kisah pertemuan keduanya.

"Ano... Kyouka, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu boleh. Mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Entah perasaanku saja tapi aku merasa onii sama mu terlihat takut saat melihat Dazai. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?"

"Bisa di bilang onii sama masih trauma dengan Dazai nii san di masa lalu karena cara pengajarannya yang bisa di bilang cukup kejam."

"Kejam? Maksudnya?"

"Waktu dulu Dazai onii san sangat tegas dalam mendidik onii sama bahkan tidak ragu untuk memukulnya jika onii sama melakukan kesalahan. Walau kejam tapi itu demi kebaikkan onii sama juga. Tapi, Dazai onii san sangat lembut dan baik padaku. Onii sama sempat memarahi ku karena dia cemburu padaku yang mendapat perlakuan baik dan ramah dari Dazai onii san, sementara dirinya tidak."

"Begitu, ya. Tak ku sangka dia bisa begitu juga."

"Atsushi, apa benar kau itu tunangannya Dazai onii san?. Kau itu kan la-"

Atsushi segera membekap mulut Kyouka yang hampir menceploskan identitas aslinya.

"Ku mohon jangan berbicara tentang rahasiaku. Onegai, Kyouka."

Kyouka pun mengangguk tanda setuju. Atsushi pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari bibir Kyouka.

"Sumimasen. Tapi, apakah itu benar, Atsushi?"

"Sebenarnya hanya pura-pura saja awalnya tapi lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa dengan mengaku sebagai tunangannya Dazai dan jika boleh jujur aku pun mulai suka padanya meskipun aku belum pernah bilang kepadanya secara terang-terangan."

"Kenapa tak langsung bilang?. Aku rasa Dazai onii san juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Ya. Tapi, aku tak yakin pada diriku sendiri dan aku tak ingin membuatnya kerepotan karenaku. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika dia akan melamarku untuk menjadi istrinya."

"Majika?. Ya Tuhan... jangan berkata seperti itu, Atsushi. Jika kau berkata seperti itu sama saja kau menyakiti perasaannya dan jangan di tolak lamaran dari orang yang mencintaimu karena itu merupakan bukti nyata jika dia ingin menjadikanmu miliknya dan mencintaimu untuk selamanya. Tapi, itu hanya saran saja. Semuanya ku kembalikan padamu, Atsushi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku harus memikirkannya demi kebaikkan ku dan juga Dazai untuk sekarang dan ke depannya."

"Aku berharap semoga pilihanmu itu adalah yang terbaik bagimu dan juga Dazai nii san. Atsushi, bolehkah aku meminta alamat email mu?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya pun bertukar email. Setelah itu keduanya pun memutuskam untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan pesta. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, Kyouka berpisah dengan Atsushi karena ibu Kyouka menyuruh Kyouka untuk membantu persiapan kakak iparnya di kamar pengantin.

Kini Atsushi pu kebingungan mencari Dazai dan Kunikida. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan yang membawa setumpuk piring berjalan menuju Atsushi yang berada di depannya. Lalu, Atsushi merasa ada yang menarik tubuhnya dan karena Atsushi kurang menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, keduanya pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Atsushi jatuh di atas tubuh seseorang.

"Ittai..."

Segera Atsushi menarik diri dari atas tubuh yang tadi di tindihnya. Betapa terkejutnya Atsushi siapa yang tadi dia tindih.

"Maafkan saya, Ryuunosuke san. Apa anda terluka?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terbentur tapi tidak masalah. Kau tahu? Kau hampir di tabrak pelayan yang membawa setumpuk piring dan aku menarikmu."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan anda, Ryuunosuke san."

"Sama-sama. Kau tunangannya Dazai sensei, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Ku lihat tadi dia bersama para gerombolan perempuan jika kau ingin tahu dia ada di mana. Dekat dengan cocktail counter."

"Terima kasih atas infonya."

"Kau tidak cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan perempuan lain?"

"Tidak terlalu. Apa ada masalah dengan itu, Ryuunosuke san?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Berkata terus terang saja jika tidak maka kau akan kehilangannya dan hanya bisa gigit jari saat melihatnya bersama dengan yang lain. Ku harap kau tidak mengalami hal yang sama seperti aku."

"Ano... jangan bilang kau menyukai pengantin wanitanya, ya?"

"Ya. Tapi, sayangnya dia sudah menjadi istri dari kakakku sendiri."

"Walaupun begitu, Ryuunosuke san hebat karena tidak melarikan diri dan menghadapi kenyataan yang ada serta hadir dalam pesta."

"Walau tidak sepenuhnya benar tapi tak ku sangka kau berniat menghiburku."

"Apakah tidak boleh?"

Bukannya menjawab, Akutagawa malah tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Atsushi tadi. Seketika Atsushi merasa kesal dan rasanya ingin memukul sosok yang ada di depannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Akutagawa mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sambil berbisik...

"Terima kasih, Atsusha. Kamu baik sekali padaku. Aku merasa senang karena masih ada yang peduli padaku."

"Sama-sama. Tapi, bisakah anda melepaskan-"

Seketika sepasang manik silver milik Atsushi bertemu dengan sepasang manik hazel yang sangat di kenalnya dan kini manik itu menatap tak suka ke arah keduanya. Atsushi pun merasa panik dan takut saat melihat sepasang manik itu. Tak lama pemilik dari manik itu langsung meninggalkan keduanya dengan langkah penuh rasa tidak suka.

"Dazai..."

Segera Atsushi melepaskan pelukan Akutagawa dan berlari menyusul Dazai yang sudah lari meninggalkan ruang pesta. Sementara itu Akutagawa masih terdiam di tempatnya dan tersenyum senang atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Saatnya pembalasan dendamku padamu, sensei."

.

.

.

.

.

Adegan kejar-kejaran antara Dazai dan Atsushi masih berlanjut. Karena memakai heels membuat Atsushi jadi sulit mengejar Dazai yang berlari lebih cepat. Sambil berlari, Atsushi pun berteriak untuk mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Tunggu!. Tunggu, Dazai! Yang kau lihat tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya salah paham."

Dazai tidak menghiraukan perkataan Atsushi dan terus berlari. Atsushi yang kesal pun menambah kecepatan larinya saat belokan tapi tiba-tiba dirinya di tarik oleh seseorang ke dalam lift. Seseorang itu segera merapatkan tubuh Atsushi ke dinding lift terdekat sambil memegang tangan kiri Atsushi. Seseorang itu adalah...

"Dazai..."

"Ne, Atsushi kun... kau mau hukum, ya? Sudah ku bilang kau itu milikku dan aku tak mau ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu."

"Kau salah paham atas kejadian tadi. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Dazai."

"Penjelasan? Aku tidak butuh itu, Atsushi kun."

Atsushi kini merasa sangat ketakutan saat melihat Dazai menjadi seperti ini. Genggaman pada tangannya kian erat dan mulai terasa sedikit sakit.

"Lepas, Dazai. Tanganku sakit."

Bukannya di lepas, Dazai malah menarik tubuh Atsushi mendekat padanya. Satu tangan Dazai yang lain pun mencengkram dagu Atsushi dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahnya. Tatapan dingin dan cemburu begitu terlihat di mata Dazai. Hal itu semakin membuat Atsushi ketakutan.

"Sekarang aku ingin membuatmu mengerti saat ini kau milik siapa."

Perlahan Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Atsushi. Atsushi yang tidak mampu melawan kekuatan Dazai hanya bisa pasrah sambil menangis ketakutan. Atsushi tidak mau di cium oleh Dazai yang seperti ini.

Secara tiba-tiba lift yang di naikki mereka terhenti dan membuat Dazai dan Atsushi terkejut. Hal tersebut membuat Dazai merenggangkan pegangannya pada Atsushi dan hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Atsushi untuk melepaskan diri dari Dazai. Atsushi mendorong tubuh Dazai menjauhi darinya. Dazai pun tersadar jika perbuatannya tadi sudah kelewatan dan pasti membuat Atsushi ketakutan. Benar saja, kini Atsushi menjauhi dirinya dengan tubuh yang gemetar sambil menatapnya takut sekaligus tak suka. Dazai mencoba berniat mendekati Atsushi tapi...

"Jangan mendekat!"

Dazai pun mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap berada di tempatnya berada.

"Maafkan aku Atsushi. Aku berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi."

Atsushi tak menjawab dan kini dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke satu lututnya, menghindari tatapan Dazai.

"Tiba-tiba darahku langsung naik ke kepala dan membuatku kesal. Aku takut jika Akutagawa akan merebutmu dariku. Daripada aku di sana terus dan akan membuat kekacauan, aku memilih lari tapi kau malah mengejarku."

"Sudah ku bilang kau salah paham, Dazai."

"Ya, maaf. Ku mohon angkat kepalamu, Atsushi."

Atsushi pun mengangkat kepalanya. Dazai pun terkekut saat melihat mata Atsushi yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Rasa bersalah pun menghantui Dazai karena membuat Atsushi sampai menangis seperti ini dan Dazai pasrah bila Atsushi akan benci padanya.

"Dazai, aku..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika di benci olehmu, Atsushi."

Atsushi pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tak setuju dengan perkataan Dazai. Tiba-tiba lift nya kembali menyala dan keduanya pun keluar di sambut oleh Kunikida dan anak buah Dazai lainnya yang khawatir akan keadaan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Sebuah kaki menghantam dinding di belakang kursi yang kini di duduki oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan putih pada bagian ujung rambutnya. Ya... Dazai lah yang menendang dinding itu dan kini menatap kesal pada sosok di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah mantan muridnya. Sementara yang sang murid hanya tersenyum meledek saat melihat sang mantan guru menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Marah, ya, sensei?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak suka kau memeluk Atsusha. Jika kau berani melakukannya lagi, ku pastikan kepalamu akan berpisah dengan tubuhmu. Kau mengerti, Akutagawa?"

"Ya. Tapi, dia sangat polos sekali."

"Diam kau. Tapi, tak ku sangka ternyata kau mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan istrik kakakmu. Kasihan sekali."

"Terserah kau bilang apa, sensei. Kau sendiri sudah mengatakannya saat lift nya berhenti?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Dasar sensei tak tahu di untung. Aku kan sudah membantu berbaikkan dengannya. Salahmu sendiri terlalu cepat cemburu melihatku memeluknya tadi."

"Kau yang ku ajar, murid bodoh. Beraninya membuat gurumu naik darah karena perbuatan nakalmu. Lain kali aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi. Aku permisi."

"Hati-hati, sensei."

Dazai pun meninggalkan Akutagawa sendirian. Sementara itu Akutagawa pun tersenyum jahat pada sosok Dazai yang perlahan menjauh.

"Hati-hati, sensei. Karena permainannya baru saja di mulai dan waktunya aku untuk membalas dendam atas perbuatanmu dulu padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta yang di selenggarakan terus berlanjut dan kini waktunya proses pelemparan buket bunga oleh sang mempelai wanita. Riuh suara para perempuan dan laki-laki yang menjadi tamu undangan pun mengisi ruangan pesta. Atsushi dan Dazai pun ikut serta seperti tamu undangan lainnya. Sang mempelai wanita pun melemparkan buket bunganya dan orang-orang mulai berebut untuk mendapatkannya. Namun, buket bunga tersebut sukses jatuh di pelukan Atsushi dan membuat yang lain kecewa karena tidak mendapatkannya.

"Aku tak sabar ingin segera menikahimu."

"Urusai, baka."

Pesta itu di tutup dengan acara dansa waltz bersama-sama dengan kedua mempelai. Atsushi dan Dazai pun ikut berdansa. Keduanya pun berdansa mengikuti irama yang ada dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Atsushi kun..."

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"Ba...baka."

Sebuah injakan dari Atsushi membuat Dazai harus berteriak tertaham karena keduanya masih di dalam lingkaran dansa waltz sementara Atsushi tersenyum bangga atas perbuatannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Konbanwa minna san ^_^

Yuhuuu ^0^ Riren balik lagi nih ^_^

Tak terasa sudah chapter ke 5 untuk cerita The story of me & Young Yakuza *ngelap keringat*. Rasanya melelahkan tapi sekaligus menyenangkan juga saat menulis cerita ini. Riren senang sekali karena banyak yang menyemangati Riren untuk menulis cerita ini yang namanya tak bisa Riren sebutkan satu per satu. Sungguh Riren merasa senang dan berterima kasih kepada mereka yang telah memberikan review dan menjadikan cerita ini masuk ke dalam list favourite story mereka serta selalu menunggu chapter selanjutnya di pulish. Terima kasih minna san T^T Riren gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Di sini Riren juga telah memenuhi janji pada yang me-request adanya Kyouka (sudah Riren munculkan Kyoukanya ya ^_^). Riren mohon maaf jika Kyoukanya hanya muncul sebentar dan terkesan OOC karena Riren tidak terlalu tahu karakter Kyouka secara mendalam. Bagi yang menunggu cerita selanjutnya sudah Riren penuhi ya ^_^

Rasanya agak sedih juga karena sebentar lagi ceritanya akan habis T^T mau tak mau ceritanya akan habis karena sudah ada deadline fict yang lain. Tapi, tenang saja nanti akan ada sequelnya dari cerita ini XD

Mungkin sekian dari Riren karena Riren mau istirahata dulu karena seharian abis beres-beres dan lanjut nulis fict yang rasanya luar biasa capek tapi seneng juga *curhat ceritanya*.

See you in next chapter minna san ^_^

RIREN


	6. War Declaration for Young Yakuza

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. The story of Me & Young Yakuza is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime .

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa sangat berbeda, itulah yang di rasakan oleh Atsushi. Mulai dari saat sarapan, Dazai terlihat sangat pendiam dan tidak berbicara atau bercanda seperti biasanya. Anak buah Dazai juga seperti bosnya yang ikut-ikutan diam. Karena tak tahan dengan keadaan, Atsushi pun bertanya pada Dazai saat keduanya sedang bersantai di balkon rumah.

"Dazai..."

Tak ada respon dari nama yang di panggil. Atsushi mencoba memanggilnya lagi dengan suara yang agak keras.

"DAZAI!"

Dazai pun sadar dan menoleh ke arah Atsushi yang kini menatapnya sebal karena panggilan pertamanya tidak di respon.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Kau yang ada apa. Dari tadi ku panggil kenapa tak menjawab?"

"Maaf tadi aku melamun. Maaf, ya, Atsushi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Dazai. Aku tidak suka jika kau berbohong padaku. Jika ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Jangan menyembunyikan masalah itu untuk diri sendiri. Berbagilah denganku, Dazai."

"Susah juga jika kau telah berkata seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Kemarin malam aku mendapat laporan dari bawahanku jika Kunikida telah berkhianat dan kini dia bekerja di keluarga Ryuunosuke. Lalu ada masalah lagi dengan salah satu keluarga cabang yang mengatakan jika keluarga ku yang merupakan keluarga utama telah melakukan penyerangan terhadap mereka. Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan penyerangan pada mereka. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh ini sebuah kebohongan yang di buat pihak lain untuk menjatuhkanku. Menurutmu aku harus melakukan apa, Atsushi?"

"Kalau boleh jujur aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaanmu. Namun, aku menyarankan padamu untuk melakukan penyelidikan tentang penyerangan terhadap keluarga cabang dan cari kebenarannya dan soal Kunikida san, aku masih tidak percaya jika dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku sudah melakukan diskusi dengan keluarga cabang tersebut tapi mereka tetap menyalahkan keluarga utama tentang penyerangan itu. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti, keluarga cabang tersebut harus di hancurkan tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya karena aku telah berjanji padamu untuk tidak melakukan kekerasan lagi. Ne... Atsushi, bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar?"

Atsushi terkejut karena tiba-tiba Dazai meminta untuk memeluk dirinya. Atsushi menyetujuinya karena Atsushi merasa Dazai butuh tempat untuk bersandar sebentar dari segala masalah yang di hadapinya kini.

"Boleh. Kemarilah, Dazai."

Dazai pun mendekat pada Atsushi dan langsung memeluk Atsushi tanpa ragu. Atsushi pun membalas pelukan Dazai dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya. Tak lama Atsushi dapat merasakan jika bahunya mulai basah karena air mata Dazai jatuh ke atas pakaian yang di pakainya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis maka menangislah hingga kau puas. Setelah itu segera bangkit dan hadapi yang ada di hadapanmu dengan berani. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu jadi kau tidak perlu takut."

Dazai pun menganggukan kepalanya. Keduanya pun terus berpelukan hingga Dazai merasa lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah milik keluarga cabang yang katanya mengalami serangan dari keluarga utama tampak ribut karena sedang ada perdebatan antara kepala keluarga dengan salah satu anak perempuannya yang pernah di ajukan untuk menjadi calon tunangan Dazai.

"Sial! Kenapa keluarga cabang yang lain tidak mau bekerja sama dengan kita untuk menjatuhkan keluarga utama?!"

"Otou sama, sadar dengan ucapanmu!. Kenapa kau punya pikiran untuk menjatuhkan keluarga utama? Padahal selama ini mereka selalu membantu kita."

"Diam kamu! Kamu masih anak kecil dan tidak perlu ikut campur urusan orang dewasa!. Kau tidak ingat jika dia telah menolakmu sebagai tunangannya? Apa kau tidak sakit hati karena itu?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit hati karena memang aku tidak menyetujuinya dan aku sadar jika Dazai sama tidak menyukaiku. Otou sama, ku mohon hentikan kelakuanmu itu karena jika tidak maka keluarga utama akan menghancurkan keluarga kita."

"Justru karena itu aku tidak sudi di hancurkan begitu saja oleh mereka."

"Otou sama, ku mohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Diam kau!"

Sang ayah pun mendorong anak perempuannya hingga sang anak hampir jatuh ke belakang tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menangkap anak perempuan tersebut hingga dia tidak terjatuh. Sang kepala keluarga cabang itu pun terkejut siapa yang menolong anaknya.

"Kau..."

"Jangan panik, kehadiranku di sini untuk membantumu menghadapi keluarga utama. Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Bagus. Tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukan penyerangan pada keluarga utama dan kau hanya perlu memberikan data tentang bocah yang kini tinggal bersama Dazai. Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Serahkan padaku."

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu info tentang bocah itu. Mari, buat hidup tuan Dazai Ozamu menjadi lebih berwarna dengan kejutan dari kita."

Tanpa Dazai ketahui, kedua orang tersebut merencanakan sebuah kejahatan kepada Dazai dan juga Atsushi. Padahal kedua orang itu sangat dekat dengan Dazai tapi mereka berubah sejak adanya Atsushi dalam kehidupan Dazai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus. Atsushi pun berniat meminum air putih yang berada di dalam kulkas mini dalam kamarnya. Ketika sedang minum, Atsushi mendengar sayup-sayup suara Dazai yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon di lorong. Karena penasaran Atsushi pun mencoba menguping pembicaraan Dazai dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dazai pun mendengarkan jawaban dari seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ternyata masih belum ketemu juga titik terangnya. Baiklah, lanjutkan saja pencarianmu. Jika sudah ketemu, segera hubungi aku. Terima kasih atas laporannya. Selamat malam."

Atsushi segera duduk di ranjangnya setelah Dazai mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Tak lama Atsushi mendengar suara ketukan dari luar.

"Atsushi? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Atsushi bingung untuk membukakan pintu atau tidak tapi pada akhirnya dia membukakan pintu untuk Dazai.

"Maaf... apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbangun dari tadi karena haus. Bagaimana kalau kita bicaranya di dalam saja?"

"Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu."

"Daijobu. Silahkan masuk."

Atsushi dan Dazai kini duduk di tepi ranjang miliki Atsushi. Tak ada yang bicara dan hanya ada kesunyian yang menemani keduanya. Pada akhirnya, Atsushi berbicara duluan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Dazai?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi... bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu malam ini saja?"

Seketika Atsushi merasa jantungnya akan melompat dari tempatnya berada. Permohonan Dazai sungguh mengejutkan Atsushi. Atsushi pun berniat menolaknya tapi niatnya berubah saat melihat wajah Dazai yang terlihat lelah dan banyak pikiran akibat masalah yang tiada habisnya menimpa keluarga utama. Tentu saja Dazai merasa sangat stress dengan hal itu.

"Boleh saja tapi dengan syarat kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Kalau untuk pelukan masih ku perbolehkan tapi khusus malam ini saja. Kau mengerti kan, Dazai?"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Atsushi kun."

"Sama-sama. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Dazai dan Atsushi tidur saling bersisian. Keduanya pun masih belum bisa tertidur. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Atsushi yang mungkin bisa meringankan beban Dazai dan mungkin bisa membuat Dazai tersenyum dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Dazai..."

"Ya? Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan ke taman yang berada di pusat kota?"

"Mau apa ke sana?"

"Minta sumbangan."

"Kau serius?"

"Mana mungkin. Tentu saja untuk refreshing tahu. Aku malas melihat wajahmu yang jelek ini. Kau mau tidak?. Kalau tidak ma-"

"Aku mau. Aku mau pergi ke sana bersamamu. Jam berapa kita ke sana?"

"Jam 10 pagi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Finally Atsushi mengajakku berkencan. Bahagianya diriku."

"Bicara sekali lagi, ku pastikan kau akan tidur di kamarmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut. Sekarang kita tidur yuk, Atsushi."

"Ya. Oyasuminasai."

"Ne... Atsushi, bolehkah aku memelukmu sampai aku tertidur?"

"Ya, boleh tapi tanganmu jangan gerayangan ke mana-mana. Awas saja kalau berani."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak semesum itu, kok."

Dazai pun memeluk Atsushi dengan lembut namun erat. Dazai memposisikan kepalanya di dada Atsushi. Dazai dapat mendengar detak jantung Atsushi yang terdengar agak cepat tapi tetap menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Elusan tangan Atsushi di rambut Dazai membuat Dazai merasa semakin mengantuk. Tak lama Dazai pun tertidur dengan pulas yang kemudian di susul oleh Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela membuat Atsushi tergugah dari tidurnya. Atsushi mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun entah kenapa tubuhnya tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci terutama pada bagian pinggangnya. Lalu dia merasakan ada hembusan nafas yang menerpa rambutnya. Atsushi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan dia pun terkejut karena Dazai tengah memeluknya dan wajah keduanya sangat dekat sekali. Saking dekatnya Atsushi dapat melihat bulu mata Dazai yang terlihat lentik dan bibirnya yang entah kenapa membuat Atsushi tergoda.

Tak lama Dazai pun membuka kedua matanya dan hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah wajah Atsushi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayou, Dazai."

Seluruh kantuknya hilang saat dia mendengar suara Atsushi menyapanya dengan ucapan selamat pagi. Sebuah senyuman pun merekah di bibir Dazai.

"Ohayou, sunshine."

"Sunshine?. Namaku Atsushi, bukan sunshine. Apa kepalamu terbentur tadi malam?"

"Come on, Atsushi. Itu panggilan sayang. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Tidak mau. Berikan morning kiss untukku dulu nanti baru ku lepaskan."

"Baiklah. Akan ku berikan tapi pejamkan dulu matamu."

"Ok."

Dazai pun memejamkan matanya. Atsushi langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Dazai. Saat Dazai menanti ciuman dari Atsushi tiba-tiba...

DUAK!

"ITTAI!"

Jeritan Dazai pun mengisi pagi yang tenang. Bagaimana Dazai tidak menjerit jika 'aset masa depan' nya mendapat sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras dari Atsushi. Karena itu Atsushi pun akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan Dazai. Tak ada ekspresi menyesal di wajah Atsushi.

"Bagaimana morning kiss dariku? Enak tidak?"

"Awas kau ya, Atsushi. Suatu saat akan ku balas perbuatanmu ini. Aw..."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Aku mau mandi dulu. 1 jam lagi kita berangkat dan ku harap kau tidak malas-malasan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun jika 'adik' ku masih sakit, huh?"

"Itu sih deritamu. Pokoknya jam 10 kita sudah berangkat."

"Wakatta, hime sama."

Tak lama sebuah tempat sabun telak mengenai kepala Dazai dan pelakunya tentu saja Atsushi. Dazai tak habis pikir jika Atsushi bisa melakukan itu padanya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit, Dazai pun keluar dari kamar Atsushi dan bersiap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian keduanya sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan. Atsushi pun tampil sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dengan kaus berwarna putih dan kardigan berlengan 3/4 berwarna navy blue yang di padukan oleh celana jeans berwarna yang panjangnya hanya menutupi hingga sebawah lututnya. Tak lupa sepasang sneakers putih menghiasi kakinya dan jam tangan kecil berwarna putih yang menghiasi lengan mungilnya. Membuat tampilannya tampak keren dan stylish. Dazai pun memakai baju yang hampir sama dengan Atsushi namun berbeda pada bagian cardigan nya karena Dazai memakai warna hitam.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memakai pakaian yang sama denganku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Ini kebetulan, Atsushi kun sekaligus ini tanda dari Kami sama untuk kita."

"Tanda?"

"Tanda jika berdua memang jodoh."

"Baka. Mana mungkin begitu. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat."

"Kau tidak asyik, Atsushi. Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

Keduanya pun berangkat menuju taman yang berada di pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Dazai pun segera memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran yang tak jauh dari taman. Sementara itu, Atsushi sudah menunggunya di depan taman yang berada tepat di seberang parkiran. Dazai pun segera menyusul Atsushi ketika lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Tanpa Dazai sadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya dan Atsushi yang menyadari hal tersebut segera berlari menuju Dazai.

"Dazai, awas!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat bagi Dazai. Tubuhnya terasa agak sakit setelah tubuhnya di dorong ke belakang oleh Atsushi. Segera Dazai sadar jika orang yang meneriakki namanya tadi adalah Atsushi dan seketika dia melihat Atsushi sudah bersimbah darah akibat luka yang di deritanya. Dazai pun segera mengangkat tubuh Atsushi ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dazai tidak mau kehilangan Atsushi dengan cara seperti ini dan seharusnya dia berbahagia dengan Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

1 jam telah berlalu, belum ada tanda juga dari dokter mengenai keadaan Atsushi. Hal tersebut membuat Dazai semakin panik dan stress. Dazai tidak mau kehilangan Atsushi secepat ini.

"Tenanglah, Dazai sama. Saya yakin Atsushi sama bisa melewati masa kritisnya karena beliau adalah orang yang kuat."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Ranpo. Sudah satu jam berlalu tapi dokter belum keluar dari ruang IGD. Aku takut kehilangan Atsushi. Aku takut, Ranpo."

"Saya mohon anda tetap tenang, Dazai sama. Sekarang lebih baik kita berdoa demi kesembuhan Atsushi sama."

"Ya. Ku rasa kau benar. Aku harus menenangkan diriku dan berdoa pada Kami sama demi kesembuhan Atsushi."

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar dari ruang IGD. Segera Dazai dan Ranpo mendekati dokter bernama Higuchi itu.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaan Atsushi?"

"Maaf, jika boleh saya tahu anda siapanya tuan Atsushi, ya?"

"Saya kakaknya, sensei. Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?"

"Keadaan tuan Atsushi sudah stabil dan dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Untuk lukanya tidak terlalu parah tapi tetap berbahaya bagi tuan Atsushi. Tuan Atsushi mengalami sedikit keretakan tulang pada lengan bawah di tangan kirinya dan luka sobek pada bagian lututnya serta beberapa memar yang tidak terlalu parah di bagian tubuh sebelah kanan. Selebihnya baik-baik saja. Anda berdua bisa menjenguknya setelah tuan Atsushi di pindahkan ke kamar rawat tapi mohon jangan terlalu ribut karena tuan Atsushi perlu banyak istirahat. Saya mohon diri karena masih ada pekerjaan lainnya. Selamat siang."

"Terima kasih, sensei."

Dokter itu pun pergi dan tak lama ranjang yang berisikan Atsushi pun keluar dari ruang IGD. Dazai dapat melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Atsushi di balut dengan perban dan masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Hal tersebut membuat Dazai merasa gagal dan lemah dalam melindungi Atsushi. Untuk kesekian kalinya Atsushi mengorbankan dirinya tanpa peduli dirinya sendiri. Seketika Dazai berniat untuk menjauhkan Atsushi dari dirinya karena dirinya Atsushi menjadi seperti ini. Dazai yakin Atsushi pasti tidak mau tapi akan tetap Dazai lakukan demi kebaikkan Atsushi.

"Ranpo, kau pulang duluan saja. Jangan lupa panggilkan beberapa orang untuk berjaga di sini."

"Baiklah. Saya mengerti, Dazai sama. Saya mohon undur diri."

Ranpo pun meninggalkan Dazai sendirian. Tak lama Dazai pun segera pergi menuju kamar rawat Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit perlahan mulai meredup warnanya dan Dazai masih setia duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Atsushi terbaring lemah. Dazai merasa sedih saat melihat keadaan Atsushi jadi seperti ini. Terluka karena melindungi dirinya. Di sisi lain Dazai merasa senang karena dia merasa jika Atsushi begitu menyayangi dirinya hingga rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi Dazai.

"Maafkan aku, Atsushi. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu tapi aku gagal dan malah membuatmu jadi terluka begini. Ne... Atsushi kun, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membuat terluka lagi karena aku akan menjauhkanmu dari hidupku yang penuh bahaya. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini hidupmu menjadi penuh teror saat bersamaku. Ku harap kau bisa bahagia setelah jauh dariku."

Dazai pun menutup ucapannya dan mencium kening Atsushi sebagai tanda perpisahan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Dazai dan juga Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Atsushi pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Atsushi melihat ranjangnya di tutupi oleh gorden yang panjang. Atsushi pun masih bingung dia berada di mana.

"Aku ada di mana?"

"Kau sudah sadar ?"

Sebuah suara bertanya pada Atsushi. Suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Atsushi, suara Dazai. Tapi, entah kenapa gorden tersebut seperti memisahkan dirinya dengan Dazai. Atsushi pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk walau sambil menahan sakit.

"Ya, aku sudah sadar."

"Baguslah. Perlu waktu satu bulan sampai lukamu sembuh total. Jadi kau lebih baik istirahat saja."

"Begitu, ya. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Dazai?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja berkat dirimu."

"Kau kenapa, Dazai? Berbicara denganku sambil di tutupi gorden. Aneh sekali."

"Atsushi Nakajima, dengarkan perkataanku dengan baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Dazai pun menjeda perkataannya. Sementara Atsushi merasa ada perubahan pada nada bicara Dazai. Terasa sedikit dingin, itulah yang di rasakan oleh Atsushi.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dan membatalkan pertunangan kita."

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Dari awal perselisihan dan segala yang terjadi hingga saat ini timbul karena kau jadi tunanganku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. Aku akan memberikan uang yang ku berikan pada pihak panti padamu sebagai ganti rugi atas kejadian ini. Ku harap setelah itu kau pergi jauh dari kehidupanku."

"Kau bicara apa, Dazai? Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mau kau ada di hidupku lagi karena orang sepertimu hanya jadi penghambat bagiku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi penghiburku di waktu luangku. Hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan. Setelah ini, ku harap aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Sayonara, Atsushi."

Atsushi segera membuka gorden yang sejak tadi menutupi sosok Dazai. Sebelum Dazai keluar dari ruangan itu, Atsushi dapat melihat jika Dazai menangis karena air matanya masih terbendung di kedua kelopak matanya. Atsushi pun terkejut melihat Dazai menangis padahal sejak tadi dia berkata kejam pada Atsushi.

Seketika rasa sesak memenuhi dada Atsushi. Air mata Atsushi pun terjatuh dari kedua matanya tanpa bisa di hentikan. Rasa menyesal pun begitu menyelimuti diri Atsushi saat ini. Atsushi menyesal karena baru menyadari perasaannya pada Dazai. Atsushi mulai mencintai Dazai saat Dazai telah pergi dari hidupnya. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya Atsushi yakin jika ucapam Dazai tadi tidak lebih dari sebuah kebohongan. Suatu kebohongan yang bisa menampar Atsushi begitu keras dan menyakitkan. Seketika Atsushi langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil menahan sakit dan berniat mengejar Dazai. Atsushi merasa ini semua belum terlambat dan Atsushi tidak mau menyesal karena belum mengatakan perasaannya pada Dazai.

Atsushi pun mencoba kabur dari jendela. Untung saja kamar rawatnya berada di lantai 1 dan segera Atsushi berlari menuju keluar. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di tarik seseorang dan ternyata orang yang menarik tangannya.

"Atsushi? Kau mau ke mana dengan tubuh terluka seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Kyouka? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku berniat menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Soal itu akan ku ceritakan nanti karena ceritanya sangat pan-"

Perkataan Atsushi harus terhenti saat seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan keras hingga membuat Atsushi kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Atsushi..."

Seorang yang lain pun membekap mulut dam hidung Kyouka dengan sapu tangan yang telah di basahi oleh obat bius. Keduanya pun segera di bawa ke dalam mobil yang akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang minim cahaya, sosok Atsushi pun di taruh di sana dengan tangan yang sudah terikat oleh tali. Tak lama ada beberapa langkah kaki mendekati tubuh Atsushi yang masih belum sadar.

"Kerja bagus. Dengan begini pion permainannya sudah lengkap. Saatnya memulai permainannya."

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ohayou minna san ^_^

Riren balik lagi nih sambil bawa chapter baru XD

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga *ngelap keringet*. Cukup capek juga ngetiknya dan ngebayangin adegannya untuk chapter ini XD *curhat*. Beberapa adegan ini terinspirasi dari manga buatan Yu Toyota karena Riren sangat suka manga buatan beliau ^_^. Tak terasa tinggal 1 chapter lagi menuju akhir cerita ini. Rasanya agak sedih juga sih karena harus mengakhiri cerita ini T^T tapi tenang saja reader san karena Riren akan membuat sequel dari cerita ini tapi kemungkinan itu one shoot karena Riren gak kuat kalau ngebuatnya jadi multichap. Kemungkinan sequelnya akan hadir akhir bulan ini atau awal bulan Agustus (semoga mood Riren tidak turun ^_^ biar ceritanya bisa cepat selesai). Untuk sequelnya ada kemungkinan ratenya akan sedikit berubah menjadi... ah sudahlah lihat aja nanti *digaplok reader*.

Selain itu Riren lagi proses menulis cerita request dari Kissui san yang semoga saja bisa segera selesai dan di update karena gak enak kalau kelamaan XD. Kalau para reader san lain mau request silahkan saja tapi Riren hanya bisa buat ff yang sudah Riren publish di ff ya. Selebihnya dari itu Riren masih belajar untuk mengenal para tokohnya dan konsep cerita dari animenya. Jika ada yang berkenan, segera tulis di kolom review atau PM ke Riren ya hehehe ^_^

Mungkin cukup sekian dari Riren karena Riren mau bobo dulu karena semaleman nulis chapter ini dan kena efek oversleep kemarin *curhat again*

See you in the last chapter minna san

RIREN


	7. End of War for Young Yakuza

Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. The story of Me & Young Yakuza is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime .

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

"Shi... Atsushi..."

Atsushi sayup-sayup mendengar seseorang orang memanggil namanya. Atsushi mencoba membuka matanya dan setelah terbuka dia melihat Kyouka di hadapannya.

"Kyouka..."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Atsushi?"

"Masih terasa agak sakit bagian tengkukku. Selebihnya aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, sekarang kita ada di mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi aku rasa kita ada di suatu tempat yang seperti gudang."

"Begitu, ya. Kyouka kau ada ide untuk keluar dari sini?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada. Atsushi punya ide?"

"Ada tapi aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku ragu bisa berhasil."

"Memang apa rencanamu?"

"Rencanaku yaitu aku akan pura-pura mengeluh sakit. Pasti penjaga yang menjaga di sini pasti akan menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaan ku. Setelah penjaga itu mendekat aku menendangnya hingga pingsan. Apa rencanaku itu bagus?"

"Lumayan. Aku akan membantumu tapi sebelum itu tolong ambil pisau kecil yang berada di kantung kardiganku. Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu."

Atsushi pun mengambil pisau kecil yang berada dalam kantung kardigan Kyouka. Setelah tali yang mengikat tangan Kyouka lepas, rencana Atsushi segera di jalankan. Kyouka sudah berada di posisinya untuk membantu Atsushi membuat penjaga pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Osamu, Dazai terlihat gusar setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang menjadi akar masalah yang menimpa keluarganya dan seseorang itu mengajaknya bertemu di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Yakuza. Mau tak mau Dazai harus datang ke sana. Jika tidak, Dazai merasa kekacauan ini akan terus berlanjut.

"Dazai sama, anda mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat karena ingin mengurus sesuatu yang penting. Orang itu memintaku ke sana."

"Saya mohon jangan pergi ke sana Dazai sama. Itu pasti jebakan!"

"Aku tahu, Ranpo. Tapi, aku ingin menghentikan hal seperti ini karena aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia akibat kekacauan ini. Oleh karena itu aku harus pergi ke sana. Aku juga ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang itu."

"DAZAI SAMA!"

Beberapa orang anak buahnya datang menghampiri Dazai dengan wajah panik dan sambil berteriak.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak? Ada apa?"

"Dazai sama, kami baru saja menerima kabar dari rumah sakit jika Atsushi sama telah menghilang dari kamarnya sebelum kami tiba di sana."

"Apa?"

"Pihak keamanan rumah sakit dan dari pihak kita masih mencoba mencari Atsushi sama di sekitar rumah sakit."

"Dazai sama, jangan-jangan pelakunya sama dengan pelaku yang membuat kekacauan di kelompok kita dan kini dia telah menculik Atsushi sama."

"Tidak mungkin. Atsushi sudah tidak memiliki hubungan denganku dan secara otomatis keluarga yakuza lain tidak boleh mengganggu orang biasa. Yang terpenting sekarang aku harus membujuknya untuk mengakhiri kekacauan yang ada."

.

.

.

.

.

Rencana Atsushi pun di lakukan. Pertama di mulai dengan Atsushi yang berpura-pura kesakitan untuk memancing penjaga untuk membuka kurungan dan melihat keadaannya.

"Ittai..."

Sang penjaga pun menoleh dan menghampiri Atsushi yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Atsushi pun menatap penjaga dengan tatapan sedang kesakitan dan tak lupa Atsushi memasang wajah yang imut seperti anak perempuan.

"Kakiku terasa sakit akibat di dorong tadi. Ittai..."

Atsushi pun berpura-pura menangis demi meyakinkan sang penjaga.

"Yang benar?!"

Sang penjaga pun membuka pintu kurungannya dan masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa keadaan Atsushi. Saat penjaga tersebut ingin memegang kaki Atsushi, segera Atsushi menendang bawah dagu penjaga tersebut hingga jatuh terduduk ke belakang dan tak lama Kyouka pun memukul tengkuk penjaga tersebut untuk membuatnya pingsan.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau kira semudah itu menyentuh Atsushi."

Kyouka segera melepas ikatan yang mengikat Atsushi lalu mengikat penjaga itu dengan tali yang mengikat Atsushi tadi. Atsushi dan Kyouka pun segera kabur dari ruangan itu. Untung saja keadaan di luar sepi.

"Gak apa-apa kita tinggalkan dia begitu saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa. Yang terpenting sekarang kita cari jalan keluar dari sini."

"Kau benar, Kyouka."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hal ini. Semoga firasatku salah."

"Firasat? Firasat apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak terlalu penting."

Keduanya pun terus berlari mencari jalan keluar dan sebisa mungkin menghindari para penjaga agar tidak tertangkap lagi. Atsushi tak menyangka jika dia harus mengalami hal seperti ini bersama sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain, Dazai pun datang menemui orang itu yang menjadi akar dari permasalahan yang menimpa keluarganya. Dazai agak kecewa dengan perlakuan orang itu dan Dazai tak menyangka jika orang itu bisa berbuat sangat kejam padanya, bahkan membuat Atsushi terluka. Orang itu kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati segelas wine yang berharga cukup mahal. Ekspresi sombong kini terukir di wajahnya yang tentu sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu. Menyadari orang yang di panggilnya telah hadir, orang itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Dazai.

"Selamat datang, sensei. Oh, ya, ku dengar keluargamu mengalami masalah yang serius. Apa itu benar?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, Akutagawa. Semuanya itu adalah hasil perbuatanmu. Penyerangan terhadap keluarga cabangku dan pelimpahan kesalahannya pada keluarga utamaku. Kau kan yang melakukannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu?"

"Tidak perlu."

Tiba-tiba seorang anak buah Akutagawa mendekati Dazai dan memegang bahu Dazai.

"Biar saya bawakan barang anda, tuan."

"Tidak usah."

"Sensei, anda mau minum wine ini? Rasanya sangat enak."

"Tidak."

"Sayang sekali. Tapi, apa kau punya bukti jika aku yang melakukannya? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku yang merupakan muridmu ini?"

"Pasti kau tahu kan prinsip yakuza seperti apa. Sekali di akui sebagai teman, apapun yang terjadi akan tetap di percaya. Tapi, apapun alasannya, aku tidak akan mengakui orang yang mengacaukan wilayahku sebagai teman. Walaupun itu adalah muridku sendiri."

"Sejak dulu kau selalu seperti ini, sensei. Terlalu berporos dengan prinsip dan kode etik yakuza. Kuno sekali. Dulu aku memang kagum akan sifatmu ini tapi lama-lama aku sadar jika itu membuatku merasa muak."

Setelah Akutagawa menyelesaikan perkataannya, seketika Dazai merasa pandangannya kabur akibat rasa pusing hebat yang datang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dazai pun jatuh ke lantai tepat di hadapan Akutagawa.

"Sensei? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak terjatuh seperti itu?"

Seketika Dazai sadar jika anak buah Akutagawa yang tadi memegang bahunya telah memberinya racun yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan kepalanya pusing.

"Akutagawa... sialan kau..."

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan membunuhmu, sensei. Cepat ikat dia."

Beberapa anak buah Akutagawa pun langsung mendekati Dazai dan mengikat Dazai dengan tali. Sementara itu Akutagawa tersenyum senang melihat sang mantan guru terlihat lemah seperti sekarang.

"Sensei, alasan ku melakukan hal ini padamu karena aku ingin membalas dendam padamu atas perlakuanmu padaku dulu. Dulu kau selalu mengajarkanku tanpa perasaan dan tidak ragu untuk main tangan jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Itu membuatku trauma selama bertahun-tahun dan baru bisa pulih setelah aku menjalani terapi ke psikiater. Sekarang aku ingin kau memohon padaku untuk melepaskanmu dan tentu saja kau harus mencium kakiku sebagai buktinya. Apa kau mau melakukannya, sensei?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja akan ku berikan hukuman."

"Lakukan saja karena aku tidak sudi mencium kaki bau mu itu, Akutagawa."

"Dasar guru keras kepala. Baiklah, jika itu mau akan ku lakukan. Cepat pukuli dia sampai dia meminta ampun padaku."

Para anak buah Akutagawa pun tanpa ragu memukuli Dazai. Dazai memilih menahan rasa sakit karena di pukuli daripada dia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Atsushi dan Kyouka terus berlari hingga pada akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah lift. Tapi, tiba-tiba lift itu terbuka dan muncul sosok Kunikida dari dalamnya. Atsushi pun terkejut melihat sosok Kunikida di hadapannya.

"Ku... Kunikida san?"

"Atsushi sama, kenapa anda ada di sini?"

Sebelum Atsushi menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan berteriak mencari tahanan yang hilang.

"Atsushi sama, cepat pura-pura pingsan. Sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"Sudah cepat lakukan!"

Atsushi dan Kyouka pun mengikuti perkataan Kunikida. Tak lama muncul 2 orang yang sejak tadi berteriak mencari Atsushi dan Kyouka yang kabur.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?"

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja memukul mereka karena refleks. Kalian pasti kurang erat mengikat talinya hingga mereka bisa kabur. Kali ini biar aku yang ikat mereka dan tunjukkan padaku kamar kosong untuk mengurung mereka. Kau bawa gadis kecil itu dan aku yang akan bawa pemuda ini."

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku."

Kunikida dan 2 orang tersebut pun membawa Atsushi dan Kyouka ke sebuah kamar. Kunikida menyuruh kedua orang itu kembali ke tempat mereka dan untung saja mereka mau melakukannya. Kini tinggal Kunikida bersama Atsushi dan Kyouka.

"Atsushi sama, keadaan sudah aman."

Atsushi dan Kyouka membuka mata mereka. Keduanya pun langsung mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk.

"Kunikida san, bukankah anda..."

"Soal itu akan saya ceritakan nanti, Atsushi sama. Sekarang anda dan teman anda lebih baik segera kabur dari sini. Saya telah menemukan jalan pintas menuju keluar. Saya akan menyelamatkan Dazai sama walau harus berkorban nyawa. Atsushi sama, cepatlah."

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Kunikida san."

"Atsushi, kamu..."

"Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Dazai. Kyouka dan Kunikida san aku punya rencana untuk menyelamatkan Dazai. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua."

"Rencananya bagaimana, Atsushi sama?"

"Jadi begini..."

Atsushi pun membisikkan rencananya pada Kyouka dan Kunikida. Setelah mengerti mereka pun langsung menjalankan rencana Atsushi. Atsushi berharap semoga rencananya bisa berjalan lancar dan dia berharap Dazai masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama Dazai masih tetap dalam pendiriannya walau kini keadaannya sudah agak mengkhawatirkan karena ada beberapa luka lebam di pipinya dan sudut bibir yang pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Masih mau keras kepala, sensei?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang mau memohon pada anak kecil sepertimu."

"Begitu, ya. Hmm... tidak seru juga menyiksa orang tua sepertimu. Sepertinya akan lebih menarik jika aku menyiksa anak kecil. Pasti lebih seru."

Tak lama seorang anak buah Akutagawa membawa Atsushi ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua bola mata Dazai pun membelalak.

"Mau kau apakan, Atsushi, hah? Dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku lagi. Jadi..."

"Karena kau keras kepala, aku pun terpaksa melakukan ini supaya kau mau memohon padaku, sensei. Tak apa-apa kan jika aku menyiksa dia?"

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu itu, Akutagawa."

Dazai pun memandang tajam Akutagawa. Tapi, Akutagawa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman licik. Akutagawa masih berniat membuat Dazai memohon padanya.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide yang menarik."

Akutagawa pun mencekik Atsushi dari belakang lalu berbisik padanya.

"Jika kau masih sayang nyawamu, cepat buat Dazai memohon padaku untuk di ampuni. Apa kau mengerti, bocah?"

Atsushi menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dia mengerti ucapan Akutagawa.

"Dazai, ku mohon padamu lakukan apa yang dia minta. Ku mohon demi aku dan juga dirimu."

Dazai terdiam dan menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang di katakan Atsushi. Tapi, Dazai tidak tega melihat tatapan ketakutan dari Atsushi. Dazai pun bimbang dan batinnya pun bergejolak untuk menentukan pilihan yang terbaik. Sementara itu Akutagawa kesal karena cara seperti tadi belum mampu membuat Dazai memohon padanya.

"Tolong biarkan aku mendekat padanya untuk memohon permintaanmu."

"Baiklah. Mungkin itu akan berguna."

Akutagawa pun mendorong Atsushi hingga jatuh menabrak tubuh Dazai. Kepala Atsushi kini berada di bahu Dazai.

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku tidak melarikan diri karena aku tak ingin menyesal. Hei... Dazai apa kau ingat ucapanku dulu?"

"Ucapan?"

"Ucapan ku yang berkata aku tidak mau di lindungi tapi aku juga ingin melindungi."

Bersama dengan itu Atsushi pun memotong tali yang mengikat tangannya dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang sejak tadi dia sembunyikan. Lalu dengan cepat Atsushi memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Dazai.

"Oh... berani juga kau, bocah. Tapi, kalian pikir bisa lari dari ruangan ini, hah?"

Akutagawa pun sudah bersiap menembak dengan pistol yang kini sudah berada di genggamannya. Segera Dazai menarik tubuh Atsushi ke dalam dekapannya dan menendang meja besi yang ada di hadapannya sebagai tameng dirinya dan Atsushi. Akutagawa pun menembakki meja secara terus menerus hingga pelurunya habis.

"Cih..."

Setelah tembakan tidak lagi terdengar, Dazai pun bersiap memberikan balasan pada Akutagawa dengan sebuah pisau panjang yang di ikat di paha Atsushi di balik yukata rumah sakit yang di pakainya. Sambil membopong tubuh Atsushi di bahunya, Dazai pun melakukan sebuah lompatan untuk menendang Akutagawa.

DUAK!

Satu tendangan dari Dazai sukses mengenai Akutagawa dan membuat terjatuh ke belakang. Ketika Akutagawa ingin melakukan perlawanan, Dazai telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan pisau panjang yang telah menempel sangat dekat dengan lehernya dan hal itu sukses membuat Akutagawa tak bisa bergerak karena kemungkinan bergerak sedikit saja kepalanya akan terpisah dari tubuhnya karena dia sangat tahu Dazai sangat ahli dalam menebas seseorang.

"Maaf, ya, sepertinya kau yang harus memohon padaku."

"Hei, kalian jangan diam saja. Ayo, cepat di lawan."

"Maaf, nii sama mereka bukan diam saja tapi mereka memang tidak bisa bergerak. Aku kecewa padamu, nii sama."

"Kyouka, kenapa kau..."

"Aku yang mempersiapkan semua ini demi kelancaran rencana Atsushi sama."

"Kunikida, kau..."

"Maaf, saya tidak pernah ada niat untuk bekerja di bawah perintah anda."

"Karena Kunikida adalah orang yang paling setia dan paling ku percaya. Dia tak akan berkhianat padaku karena aku percaya padanya."

"Rasanya melelahkan juga harus berpura-pura berkhianat dan menyelidiki banyak hal. Tapi, saya tak menyangka rencana Atsushi sama berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai dengan dugaan."

"Jadi... rencanaku gagal karena bocah itu?"

"Tentu saja gagal karena nii sama sangat bodoh. Lagipula kurang kerjaan banget menculik Dazai onii san dan Atsushi hanya karena ingin balas dendam yang tidak jelas. Sungguh aku malu punya onii sama sepertimu. Aku akan melaporkannya pada otou sama dan okaa sama nanti biar kau kena hukuman. Untuk Dazai onii san dan Atsushi, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan onii sama ku yang bodoh ini. Jika minta maaf tak cukup, kalian boleh melakukan apapun padanya dan aku yang akan meminta izin pada Otou sama nanti."

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, Kyouka chan. Tapi, jika kamu sudah berkata seperti itu aku tidak sungkan untuk memberikan hukuman pada mantan muridku yang nakal ini. Sekarang bawa dia pergi ke kuil."

"Eh?"

"Ku rasa kau akan belajar banyak di sana selama satu tahun. Semoga setelah menjalani kehidupan di kuil bisa membuatmu lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan tidak mengulang perbuatanmu ini terhadap orang lain."

"Kuil? Aku tidak mau ke sana."

"Sayangnya kau harus ke sana. Ne, Akutagawa tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik. Alasanku mendidikmu secara keras waktu dulu itu bertujuan baik demi membuatmu menjadi orang yang berguna di masa depan dan bisa memimpin keluargamu dengan baik dan bijak. Aku memukulmu bukan karena aku benci padamu tapi aku bermaksud untuk membuatmu kuat dan tegar menghadapi segalanya. Tapi, aku tak menyangka jika itu berdampak negatif untukmu dan membuatmu trauma. Aku minta maaf dan ku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai muridk, baik dulu hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah berubah."

Akutagawa pun tiba-tiba menitihkan air mata setelah mendengar ucapan Dazau tadi. Ternyata sang guru tidak sejahat itu padanya dan dia merasa malu karena telah salah mengartikan didikan Dazai. Akutagawa pun di bawa oleh anak buah Dazai dan Kyouka keluar. Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh Dazai pun oleng karena pengaruh racun tadi. Saat tubuhnya hampir jatuh, Atsushi segera menopangnya dan Kunikida segera membantu Atsushi memapah tubuh Dazai yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena ingat seharusnya dia menjaga dan merawat Dazai yang belum sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam lalu setelah peristiwa itu. Langit pun sudah menggelap. Atsushi ketiduran ketika merawat Dazai padahal ada beberapa pelayan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya tapi Atsushi tidak mau di bantu oleh pelayan untuk mengurus Dazai.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa, ya?"

"Mungkin baru jam 10 malam."

Atsushi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara saat seseorang yang seharusnya masih tertidur malah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah terasa lebih baik setelah aku tidur."

"Yokatta."

"Atsushi kun, kau tahu? Kita dulu pernah bertemu dan kau memberiku cokelat kecil saat aku tersesat. Kau juga mengajakku bermain hingga orang tuaku datang menjemputku di pantimu. Apa kau ingat?"

Atsushi pun mencoba mengingatnya. Seketika dia teringat pada sosok bocah kecil dengan wajah manis dan berambut cokelat ikal yang menangis di depan pantinya. Atsushi kecil pun bertanya pada anak itu dan itu menjawab sambil menangis kalau dia tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Atsushi kecil pun memberikan sebuah cokelat kecil pada anak itu supaya tidak menangis lagi dan anak itu pun berhenti menangis. Atsushi kecil dan anak itu pun bermain bersama hingga pada akhirnya anak itu di jemput oleh orang tuanya.

"Jadi... anak kecil itu, kau?"

"Ya. Itu aku dan kau lebih kecil dariku saat itu, Atsushi."

"Ku kira anak perempuan soalnya wajahmu lucu dan manis saat kecil. Tapi, kenapa pas dewasa jadi narsis dan menjijikan kayak gini, ya?"

"Hidoi, Atsushi kun."

"Aku hanua bercanda tapi kau sungguh menyebalkan sekarang. Berbeda saat kau kecil dulu."

"Tentu berbeda, Atsushi kun. Masa aku kecil terus dan nanti kau jadi om-om pedofilia."

"Kau yang om-om pedofilia, baka."

"Kau tahu, Atsushi kun?"

"Apa?"

"Sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu dan itu tidak berubah hingga saat ini. Lalu aku mendengar jika panti asuhanmu mengalami masalah keuangan dan aku pun segera mengambil kesempatan itu agar bisa bersamamu. Aku pun meminta pada pihak panti untuk membawamu dan mereka menyerahkanmu dengan senang hati. Aku pun merasa sangat senang karena bisa terus bersamamu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku jika kau membeli ku dari pihak panti dan berbohong juga soal perjodohan? Kenapa tidak jujur saja dari awal?. Lalu kalau ku ingat kembali, kau juga memutuskan pertunangan kita secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang jelas!. Kau selalu saja begitu, Dazai. Suka memaksa, seenaknya sendiri, dan mempermainkan perasaanku."

Atsushi pun marah-marah dan memukul dada Dazai. Dazai dengan tenang menarik Atsushi ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku suka seenaknha dan suka memaksamu tapi semua itu ku lakukan karena demi kebaikkanmu. Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Atsushi. Menggunakan cara yakuza saja tidak mempan untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku supaya aku bisa melindungimu. Tapi, maaf Atsushi sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi dariku karena aku tidak berniat untuk melepaskanmu lagi."

"Aku juga tak ada niatan untuk lari darimu karena aku belum memenuhi ucapanku padamu."

"Eh?"

"Ucapanku yang juga akan melindungimu seperti kau melindungiku. Dazai, berjanjilah mulai saat ini kita berdua akan berjuang bersama-sama. Ayo, kita lakukan dengan janji jari kelingking."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji padamu, Atsushi. Demi jari ini dan semua yang ku miliki dalam hidupku."

Setelah mengucapkan janjinya pada Atsushi, Dazai pun mencium jari kelingking Atsushi yang masih terkait dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Setelah itu perlahan tapi pasti Dazai pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Atsushi. Atsushi pun menutup matanya saat dia merasa bibir Dazai telah menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Ya... keduanya pun berciuman dengan lembut di bawah sinar rembulan.

Setelah 5 detik, Dazai mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Degup jantung keduanya masih terdengar jelas dan keras. Walau sebentar, ciuman itu mampu membuat detak jantung keduanya berdegup tidak normal dan membuat wajah keduanya memanas.

Tiba-tiba Dazai berjalan mendekati lemari miliknya dan sepertinya ingin mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Tak lama, Dazai pun kembali lagi ke hadapan Atsushi dan kini Dazai berlutut di hadapan Atsushi yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Atsushi Nakajima, maukah kau menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersamaku untuk menjadi pendampingku?"

Dazai pun membuka sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil tersebut yang berisikan sebuah cincin putih yang terdapat lambang keluarga Osamu dan menghadapkannya ke Atsushi. Ya... Dazai melamar Atsushi untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Atsushi di buat doki-doki oleh Dazai. Kali ini bukan hanya doki-doki tapi ada perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap di dalam hatinya. Tanpa ragu Atsushi pun menjawab pertanyaan Dazai.

"Dazai Osamu, aku bersedia menghabiskan sisa waktuku untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Sebuah senyum bahagia merekah di wajah Dazai setelah mendapat jawaban dari Atsushi. Atsushi menerima lamaran darinya. Tanpa ragu Dazai pun memasukkan cincin turun-temurun milik keluarganya itu ke jari manis kiri milik Atsushi dan Dazai langsung menggendong Atsushi ala tuan putri dan memutar-mutarnya karena saking senangnya.

"Aishiteru, Atsushi."

"Aishiteru yo, Dazai."

Keduanya kembali berciuman lagi di bawah sinar rembulan malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Dazai dan Atsushi pun menikah dan merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka secara sederhana tapi khidmat. Sahabat keduanya dan anak buah Dazai pun berdoa agar keduanya terus berbahagia hingga maut memisahkan keduanya.

Tapi, setelah ini Dazai dan Atsushi akan mengalami cerita baru yang mungkin lebih menantang dari cerita sebelumnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ohayou minna san ^_^

Pada akhirnya cerita ini pun harus tamat dengan akhir yang bahagia untuk Dazai dan Atsushi *tebar bunga*

Tidak terasa sudah 7 chapter Riren menulis cerita ini dan rasanya melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan karena ini fict multichap pertama yang Riren selesaikan hingga akhir hahahaha XD

Riren ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para reader san yang telah memberikan dukungan dan semangat kepada Riren melalui review yang ada. Terima kasih kepada Yuchika Kissui san yang telah mereview cerita ini tiap chapter dan semangat serta dukungan untuk Riren, terima kasih juga kepada AkaiYuuki chan yang telah memberi review pada cerita ini khususnya di chapter yang ada bang Chuuya XD dan semangat serta dukungan untuk Riren dalam menulis cerita ini, terima kasih kepada para reader yang telah memberikan review serta memasukkan cerita Riren ke dalam list story favoritnya yang namanya tak bisa Riren sebutkan satu per satu karena cukup banyak. Riren juga ingin memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada reader san yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita Riren ini.

Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini baik dalam segi penulisan maupun jalan ceritanya yang kurang menarik. Riren juga mohon maaf apabila ada perkataan Riren yang kurang sopan terhadap para reader san.

Akhir kata Riren ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih. Sampai berjumpa di sequel cerita ini ya ^_^

RIREN


End file.
